


Heartstone

by Kittycatkyla23



Series: Heartstone [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Sex, Breeding, Consensual Sex, Harpies, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Minor Psychedelic-420/Virus-138, Normalized Rape, Original Monster Designs, Rape Culture, Rough Sex, Steampunk elements, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wordcount: Over 15.000, Yaoi, original concepts, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycatkyla23/pseuds/Kittycatkyla23
Summary: Tsukishima was born and raised in a simple village by the mountains. Within their village is a tradition. A tradition that Tsukishima considers barbaric, however, is required of all males in order to be considered 'a man'. Within the mountain range lives a breed of harpies with a beautiful, heart-shaped mark. To lay with such a creature, with a Heartstone, gives the individual that mark. To be a man, every boy had to take a Heartstone Brand before their 18th birthday.Tsukishima is 17. He has to follow the traditions of his people, as his brothers have, as every man he has met have. He couldn't break the flow of tradition.Or could he?
Relationships: Hachimenroppi/Tsukishima (Durarara!!)
Series: Heartstone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581079
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27
Collections: Hunter Series Concept Writes





	Heartstone

**Author's Note:**

> REAL QUICK! JUST WANT TO MAKE THIS APPARENT!! Vi and Psy are Virus-420 and Psychedelic-420. For the sake of the story, I decided to just give them their shortened names—Vi-420 “Vi” and Psy-420 “Psy”—so that I wouldn’t have to come up with some unreasonable concept as to why people have numbers in their names. I thought about calling them Ichi (one) and Shiniju (“Shi” four “Niju” twenty) but that would probably go right over readers heads. So, I shortened them to Vi and Psy.

“Tsukishima!” A man’s voice came through the paper door, followed by a knock on the wood. “Are you ready yet?”

Tsuki was quiet. He was awake, but he didn’t want to respond to his brother.

“Tsukishima.” The sliding paper door opened.

The blond didn’t move from his futon. He didn’t want to get up. Not when he knew what he had to do today.

Today was the day Tsukishima would become a man. And he didn’t want anything to do with it.

The man walked into the traditional Japanese style room. Tsuki lied in his futon, a safe distance away from the fire pit in the center of the room. The fire was nothing more than soft embers.

The man—adorned white jeans and a pink pin-stripe yukata—knelt before Tsukishima. His blond hair and face matched Tsuki’s. The only difference was the age of their skin, the color of their eyes, and a hairpiece. The pink blond was obviously older than him, being in his mid-twenties while Tsuki was only 17, with eyes as pink as the clothes he wore. Tsukishima’s eyes were a vibrant red.

What’s more, within his hair was a hairpiece made of hemp cord and pink yarn. Dangling along the side of his face was three feathers of varying sizes. Said feathers had black hollow shaft, downy barbs, and afterfeather, golden mid-vanes, and white tips. They obviously came from the same bird.

The pink blond gave Tsuki’s shoulder a gentle shake.

“Tsuki. Come on, it’s time to get up.”

Tsuki didn’t respond, staring at the wall.

“You have to get ready. Your Masculine-Cue is…”

“Do I…” Tsuki looked over his shoulder at his brother. “Do I ha-have to do it?”

“…You know you do, Tsuki.”

“Can’t I-I just say I’m sick, Delic-Nii?”

Delic gave him a soft, empathetic smile. He then ruffled Tsuki’s blond locks. “You can’t postpone it much longer. You’ll be 18 soon.”

“I-I know! But…” Tsuki glanced to the side.

“I know.” Delic kissed Tsuki on the forehead. “I know you don’t like it, but your Masculine-Cue won’t be the same as Psy’s. You get to choose how you get your Heartstone, okay?”

Tsuki didn’t look convinced. He really didn’t want to do this.

Tsuki lived in a simple village at the bottom of a mountain range. The people of his village have had a tradition going on for generations, long before Tsuki was born. It was rumored that their ancestors came here just to create that tradition. No one nowadays knew if that was the case, but it didn’t change the practice still being a prominent part of their lives.

Within the mountain range lived a creature. A species of harpy unique to the forests of Japan. They were what are known as Heartstones. These Heartstones were as tall as any human, but light as a bird, and covered in beautiful feathers. What makes them stand out from normal harpy’s was their impeccable beauty—able to seduce any man or woman regardless of the Heartstone’s gender.

Within the confines of Tsuki’s village, it was tradition that all the boys had to have sex with a Heartstone in order to be considered a man. After all, hunting down a half-bird, half-human is an incredulous display of hunting, tracking, and survival skills. Not only that, the boys will lose their virginity to their catch.

Such an expectation was meant to be done before their 18th birthday. Tsuki would be no exception to the rule. He only had one week before his 18th, so he had to.

He had to, but he didn’t want to. And unfortunately, he couldn’t fake his results. When one catches a Heartstone, they are meant to take three feathers from them: a tail feather, a wing feather, and a contour feather. Theoretically, Tsuki could just find some Heartstone feathers of the same kind in the woods and make a hairpiece out of it. However, that theory is put mute thanks to the unique ability of the Heartstone.

A Heartstone has a birthmark upon their body. Very obvious marks that look no different than skin tone tattoos. All of them look like hearts—thus, the people took to calling them Heartstone’s—with some form of variant to them. Delic’s Heartstone had a heart with a unicorn melting into the top. Tsuki’s other brother, Tsugaru’s, Heartstone had a heart that was surrounded by Treble Clef’s. This birthmark was unique from Heartstone to Heartstone. And for some strange reason, when a Heartstone has sex with someone, that birthmark is transferred to their partner. It disappears from the Heartstone’s flesh and reappears in the same spot on the other person’s body.

Because of that, Tsukishima couldn’t lie about his Masculine-Cue. Even if he got the feathers, he wouldn’t have the mark. If Tsuki wanted to pass his Masculine-Cue, he had capture and have sex with a Heartstone.

Tsuki didn’t want to do that. He had a trauma towards Masculine-Cues. He couldn’t stomach the idea of forcefully pinning someone down and having his way with them. He doesn’t know how his brothers were able to do it. Maybe Tsuki was weird. Maybe he wasn’t normal. Everyone else was able to do it, but Tsuki didn’t want to. Not after watching Psy’s Masculine-Cue.

Just the memories alone made Tsuki shiver in disgust.

Delic leaned down and kissed Tsuki’s temple. He then ruffled the blond locks with his thumb. “It’ll be okay, Tsuki. Your Masculine-Cue won’t be anything like Psy’s.”

“B-b-but what if I—”

“No. No if’s.” Delic wagged his fingers. “You’re nothing like Psy. You’re not going to do what Psy did.”

Tsuki’s brows furrowed. He glanced down at the ground. Delic kissed Tsuki’s head once again.

“Get up. Get dressed. Breakfast is ready.”

“O-okay.”

Delic smiled reassuringly. He then stood and went to the door.

Once alone, Tsuki sat up. He let out a sigh as he rubbed his eyes. He stood and went to his wardrobe. He grabbed a white button up, a black yukata, and a black pair of slacks. He put them all on. He tugged on a pair socks and left the room behind.

He walked down the engawa, greeted by frosty February wind. The snow of January had melted away, however, the temperature hadn’t raised. At least it was sunny. Tsuki walked around the engawa until he reached the living room. He opened the paper door and stepped through.

Delic was already sitting at the table, twiddling with a ryuteki flute. He was playing a soft song that sounded bittersweet. Tsuki always loved Delic’s songs.

In the kitchen, Tsuki could see his brother Tsugaru. Another blond, the eldest brother had blue eyes with a white-and-blue hemp hairpiece. His feathers dangled on the back of his head, seven of them to be exact. He had the three that were required for his Masculine-Cue, but he also had four semiplume feathers. They all had black hollow shafts, downy barbs, and afterfeathers, pink mid-vanes, and white tips. The semiplume only had two colors: pink from the hollow shaft to the afterfeathers and white vanes. Tsuki didn’t know why Tsugaru had more feathers than was required of him. The blue blond was wearing a white yukata, and a blue haori with white trimming on the sleeves. His sleeves were pulled up to his shoulders, tied behind his back with a single strip of cloth.

Tsuki stared at the oldest brother. **_‘It’s not necessary to have that many feathers. Why would Tsugaru-Nii steal so many?’_**

Tsugaru stared over his shoulder to the door closing. He smiled at Tsuki. “Good morning, Tsukishima.”

“Mor-morning, Nii-san.”

“Come get breakfast.”

Tsuki nodded. He walked around the table and went to the kitchen. Tsugaru handed Tsuki a ceramic bowl.

“Th-thank you.” Tsuki said.

“Of course.” Tsugaru smiled.

Tsuki went to the stove. There was a skillet full of fried rice, mixed with scrambled eggs, bacon, mushrooms, and green onions. He dished himself up a hearty amount without being too greedy and grabbed two pieces of toast. Tsuki then turned and went to the table.

Delic got up next and grabbed himself some breakfast. Tsugaru grabbed his food last and the three brothers sat down at the table.

“Itadakimatsu!” The three said.

They started to eat.

At least, Delic and Tsugaru started to eat. Tsukishima stared at his food. He lifted his spoon but it didn’t even leave the rim of the bowl. He had no appetite. His stomach was in knots.

“You need to eat, Tsukishima.” Tsugaru’s voice made Tsuki jump. “You have a long hike ahead of you today.”

Tsuki didn’t respond, his brow knitting with obvious stress.

“Explain what you are thinking, Tsukishima. We may be able to help clear your nerves.”

“…I dou-doubt that, Tsugaru-Nii.”

“We know why he’s nervous.” Delic said to Tsugaru before retuning his attention to Tsuki. “I’m telling you, Tsuki, you don’t have to do anything like what Psy did. You just have to catch one.”

“That is right. You do not need to be violent.” Tsugaru smiled. “My Heartstone and I had a consensual union. I did have to catch him, however, I gave him the option to leave if he so desired.”

“My Heartstone was pretty close to consensual too!” Delic smiled. “By the end, he asked me to stay with him a little longer!”

“You do not need to be violent with your Heartstone. I question the mentality of anyone who would treat such a beautiful creature so terribly.”

“I knew Vi was twisted but to think he was that fucked was beyond us.”

“Thus, why we cut all contact with them.” Tsugaru looked back at Tsukishima. “Do not take Psy’s Masculine-Cue as an example of what to do with a Heartstone, Tsukishima. It is not the only option.”

Tsuki heard the words. He registered them and considered his brothers to be right.

But still…He couldn’t get those terrible memories out of his mind. The time when Tsuki was fourteen. Vi, father to Psy, took him and Tsukishima up the mountain. Tsuki had been spending the night and Vi decided it was as good a day as any for his son of fifteen to go through his Masculine-Cue. So the three went hunting for Heartstones.

And when they found one…

_Tsukishima sat crouched in the bushes, staring at a pond. Along the water’s edge was a Heartstone. It’s feather-covered back was to Tsuki, giving him a perfect view of his black and red-orange tail feathers. The Heartstone had no clue that three people were watching._

_The teenager, Psy, leaped forth from the bushes with bolas in hand. He threw the bound weights, the weapon hissing as it tore through the air. The Heartstone jumped, giving the bolas the opportunity to wrap around its bird-like ankles and become entangled. The beautiful harpy turned around and gasped, flapping his wings that made up its arms. Psy stopped the Heartstone from escaping by pointing a snare cannon at it. A small tangle of rope came out and wrapped around the creature’s torso, forcing it’s wings to its chest. The Heartstone tripped and fell over._

_“YES!” Psy called, excited. “I did it!”_

_“Good job, Psy!” Vi patted Psy’s shoulder._

_“W-wait to go!” Tsuki congratulated._

_Psy beamed with pride. He then walked over to the felled monster._

_“Um, hi!” The Heartstone chipped, smiling nervously as his eyes brimmed with confusion. “What’s this all about? I haven’t stolen anything.”_

_“Stolen?”_

_“Well, I mean, that’s the only reason you use nets. To catch thieves, right?”_

_Psy smiled. “No, you use nets to catch prey.”_

_“Watch closely, Tsuki-kun.” Vi leaned down to speak in Tsuki’s ear. “Psy’s going to become a man now.”_

_Tsuki nodded enthusiastically, the inappropriate implications of those words going right over his head._

_The Heartstone wore clothes could be considered barely such. The outfit almost looked like a dress, a very short black dress that came down to right under his rump. When he was bent over the pond, Tsuki was able to see the bottom of his booty cheeks. There were no sides to the dress to allow space for its humongous wings. The back was more like suspenders, coming down in a deep V all the way down to the skirt under the tail feathers._

_“You plan to eat me?!” The Heartstone’s eyes stretched wide with horror._

_“In a way.” Psy smiled maliciously as he knelt over the harpy’s bound legs._

_“W-w-w-wait! Why do you want to eat me?!”_

_“You look really cute when you’re scared.”_

_Tsuki cocked a brow._ **‘Cute?’**

_“Cute? Ah!” Psy grabbed the Heartstones hips and rolled the male creature on his stomach. “Wa-wait, what are you—”_

_The Heartstone’s words fell away into a gasp as his dress was thrown up to expose his ass. Tsuki jolted and blushed._

**‘What is he doing?’**

_“What are you doing, human?!”_

_Psy’s fist came down and punched the Heartstone square in the spine. Tsuki’s eyes widened. So did the Heartstones as he called out in pain._

_“Shut up already.” Psy growled as he started unfastening his pants._

**‘Wait, what’s going on? What is Psy—’**

_Tsuki’s thought process died as the blond pulled out his erect cock. He aligned himself in between the Heartstone’s ass cheeks and pushed forward without pause. The Heartstone arched and called out in pain. His legs came up to kick, the long, three-toed bird talons curling to grab at Psy’s back but ultimately couldn’t grab anything and only bounced off Psy’s rump._

_“Holy crap!” Psy tilted his head back, exhaling in ecstasy. “It’s really tight!”_

_The Heartstone started coughing harshly._

**‘…What…is this….?’**

_Psy began thrusting._

_“AGH! AGH! You’re hurting me!” The Heartstone screamed, trying to struggle out from under Psy. “You’re hurting me!”_

_“Shut up, bitch.” Psy said coldly as he grabbed the harpy’s shoulders to keep him pinned to the ground._

_“Stop it! Stop it!”_

_“Quit squirming!”_

_“Ékûrablav! Ékûrablav!”_

_“Oi, Psy!” Vi called. “If your Heartstone won’t listen to you, then you need to punish it accordingly!”_

_“ÉKÛRABLAV!”_

_“SHUT UP ALREADY!” Psy yelled._

_In the next moment he turned the Heartstone and shoved its head into the pond. The beautiful creature kicked its legs wildly as desperation took over it’s being. Psy lifted its head by its feather-like hair. The Heartstone gasped and coughed hard._

**‘What is this?!’** _Tsuki felt tears sting his eyes as his stomach did summersaults, his whole form shaking._ **‘This is what it means to be a man?! This is—’**

_“Don’t worry, Tsuki.” Vi leaned down to talk close to Tsuki’s ear. “Once Psy is done, we’ll find you another Heartstone so you can go through your Masculine-Cue.”_

_Tsuki’s blood turned to ice._ **‘I…I have to do that too?’**

_The Heartstone screamed through sobs before its head was pushed back under the water._

**‘I have to do that to a Heartstone?’**

_Nausea rose in his throat. His stomach was clenching, every muscle trembling. Tsuki felt like he was going to vomit._

_He couldn’t bear the sight of such violence anymore. The young teen turned and ran into the forest._

_“Eh, Tsuki-kun!” Vi called._

_Tsuki didn’t care. He ran. The blond ran and ran and ran._

Tsuki put his spoon down. He had no appetite at all. The blond ended up getting lost in the woods that night, in which Delic and Tsugaru led a search party to find him. They found the blond hiding under a bush to stay warm just before midnight.

Delic and Tsugaru were furious with Vi and have since cut off all contact with him and his family. They were planning to explain to Tsuki what he had to do for his Masculine-Cue once in was a bit older. The brothers didn’t know Vi was going to take the boys up the mountain and if they had, they would not have let Tsuki spent the night over. Because of that day, Tsuki was officially traumatized.

Psy ended up getting what he deserved for his violent actions. Tsuki heard about this from the town doctor since Psy returned from his Masculine-Cue with two broken legs. Apparently, not long after Tsuki ran off, another Heartstone showed up. From what Vi said, it had the same feathers as Psy’s Heartstone so they must have been related. The other Heartstone picked Psy up in it’s mighty talons, flew twenty feet off the ground, and dropped the teenager. Psy landed on his feet and broke both legs. While Vi attended to his son, the Heartstone freed it’s relative and the two flew away together. Since their union wasn’t finished—ejaculation had not happened—the mark of the Heartstone was not transferred to Psy. What’s more, he was unable to make another attempt since he was now permanently crippled. At eighteen, Psy was still not a man.

Delic and Tsugaru agreed that Psy got what he deserved. A brat who turned to violence instead of passion in the heat of sex didn’t deserve to be called a man, in their opinion. Tsuki agreed Psy deserved it, but at the same time, wasn’t Psy simply doing what he every man was expected to do? Everyone’s Masculine-Cue was different so was it fair to judge how someone became a man?

Tsuki knew that was a terrible way of thinking. But that was just the way things were in his village. Right?

Tsuki let out a heavy sigh as he pushed his food away.

“Tsuki.” Delic said. “You have to eat.”

“Can-can’t I put this off till t-tomorrow?” Tsuki asked.

“I mean, you could…”

“However,” Tsugaru said, “If you do such, then will you not make the same request tomorrow? And the day after? And the day after that?”

Tsuki was quiet.

“You only have a week before your 18th birthday, Tsukishima. You have to go through your Masculine-Cue.”

“But w-why do I have to?” Tsuki looked up. “Can-can’t I become a man a-another way? Shin-Shinra-Sensei is consi-considered a man but he does-doesn’t have a Brand of the Heartstone.”

“Shinra’s an exception because him and his dad weren’t born in the village.” Delic stated. “They were wondering doctors before they settled down here.”

“But—”

“This is a tradition going back eight generations, Tsuki. We can’t change it now.”

“W-well, why can’t we?”

“Tsuki—”

“It’s no-not unheard of to break tradition! After-after all, we broke tradition when-when we decided we wouldn’t be-be woodcutters, like our f-father and grandfather!”

“Yes, and that left us homeless as well as disowned.” Tsugaru stated.

“Bu-but look how far we’ve come on-on our own! We-we’re happier now, aren’t we?”

“This isn’t the same as a Masculine-Cue, Tsuki.” Delic said softly. “What we did was put some pebbles in a river to disrupt the stream. Breaking this tradition would be putting a dam in, stopping the river entirely. We’d be asking hundreds of people to give up what they were raised to do.”

“I’m not asking for-for hundreds of people to stop it! I’m asking why I have to do it!”

“So, you’re saying that you’re willing to go up to Shiki-san and tell him you’re not doing your Masculine-Cue?”

Tsuki opened his mouth but faltered. ‘Shiki-san’ was the mayor of the town. Every boy had to report to him when they were going to take their Masculine-Cue, so that he could mark them off as a true man. There was a ceremony and every once a boy came back after a successful hunt. Just talking to the intimidating man normally made Tsuki nervous. He couldn’t imagine the fear he would feel telling him he wasn’t going to have a Masculine-Cue.

Tsuki’s expression softened with defeat as he looked down at his bowl.

“Tsuki,” Delic started. “We know that Psy traumatized you with what he did. Vi should have never let you witness something like that. But…”

“However, if you do not do your Masculine-Cue,” Tsugaru continued where Delic left off, “you will be admitting that you never want to get over this trauma. Is that what you want, Tsukishima? Do you wish for this fear to fester and become worse as time goes on?”

“The best way to handle this trauma is to face your fears and make it your own. Show yourself that there’s nothing to be afraid of. You need to go out there today. You need to catch yourself a Heartstone. And you need to make love to it. Not violent rape, but true lovemaking.”

“I believe you can do that, Tsuki. You’re stronger than you think. You can best this fear with love, I am certain of it.”

Tsuki was quiet. But he smiled. He didn’t fully trust those words, but he knew his brothers would never lie to him. A part of him hoped they were right. Tsuki knew he had to face this fear. He knew that would help him get over his trauma. But still, he was scared. He didn’t think he could do it. He wasn’t nearly as strong as Tsugaru said he was.

But…at the same time…maybe Tsugaru was right. With his brother’s support, Tsuki felt a weight of anxiety lift off his shoulders.

“O-Okay…” Tsuki nodded.

Tsugaru and Delic smiled reassuringly.

* * *

By noon, Tsukishima was making his way up the mountain. He had a talk with Shiki at ten so the mayor would be waiting for Tsuki to return. The blond was equipped with multiple bolas, a net gun, a bolas cannon, a bag of extra rope, a knife, a topographical map of the mountain range, some jerky, and a canteen. Tsukishima wore hiking boots, some black cargo pants, a white button up, a black yukata with a white obi, a black-and-red haori, and a white scarf. He may have had too many layers on but climbing up a mountain in February was no small feat. He was going to get cold otherwise and he’d rather overheat than shiver.

Tsuki looked around himself. He then looked down at his map.

**_‘…I’m lost already…’_ **

The blond pushed his glasses up.

**_‘…I guess I’ll just start walking and see where I end up.’_ **

That was a poor decision. Tsuki walked for a good three hours, going further and further up the mountain. He took breaks to drink and eventually ran out of water. He spent the next hour trying to read the map to get to one of the rivers. He tried reading the compass but that did little good.

Tsuki ended up wondering for another hour before he came across a pond. He let out a sigh of relief. He grabbed his water filter, put it around the mouth of his canteen and dunked it in the pond. He let the filter do it things. Once done, he removed the filter and took a drink.

Tsuki let out a sigh. He opened his map and looked it over once again.

 ** _‘…I think I’m here.’_** He put his finger over a blue dot that had a huge boulder next to it. The boulder was called ‘Bear Crest Rock’ and looked similar to a bear statue. At the mouth of the pond was a boulder than kinda looked like a bear if he tilted his head right. **_‘So…maybe if I follow the stream up it’ll lead me to Heartstone Peak.’_**

Tsuki wasn’t happy he acknowledged that. A part of him wanted to remain lost. The blond let out a heavy sigh.

Tsuki stood and continued on his way. He pushed past the bushes to be safely hidden in the greenery.

However, he quickly stopped when he heard the fluttering of wings. Tsuki turned around. His eyes then stretched wide with shock.

Standing in front of the pond was a Heartstone. Tall, sleek, and elegant, it stood on black, three-clawed bird talons. The podotheca reached up to the humanoid’s mid-thighs, giving away to creamy white flesh. It had a plump tushy that was hidden by a pair of shorts. Said shorts rode up so far up its rump that Tsuki questioned how its genitalia weren’t hurting. Its shirt was backless and sideless, a strap of red fur trimming around its neck and under its tail feathers kept the clothes in place.

Like all Heartstones, there was a mass of feathers across it’s back. Its arms were wings, with feathers covering the back of its neck, its shoulder blades, down the center of its spine to finally give away to long tail feathers just above its rump. Its head was covered in feathers as well, however they were thinner and a mixture of downy and semiplume feathers—giving it a very soft, hair-like appearance. All the feathers were black and red; black hollow shafts, downy barbs, and afterfeathers with red vanes.

The final feature of the Heartstone was the pair of hands coming out of the wrist notch on the wing. Fully developed palms and fingers came out of the feathers, no different than a bat’s thumb. The hands were black flesh with podotheca on the back of them and long, talon-like claws as nails.

The Heartstone used its hand to cup water, bringing it to its face. It drank the liquid in one gulp. It then turned around. The Heartstone was obviously male with his flat chest and sharp waistline.

 _“We haven’t seen many female Heartstone’s out in the wild.”_ Shiki’s words echoed in Tsuki’s head. _“We can only assume that the females remain at their nest, while the males hunt.”_

Tsuki felt his heart clench. **_‘Is that…Psy’s Heartstone?’_**

Tsuki then saw his face. There was a piercing red crest feather at the start of his ‘hairline’ that swept back across the top of his head. Red eyes, thin but red lips, small nose, and narrow cheekbones. Tsuki instantly relaxed.

 ** _‘It’s not him.’_** Tsuki let out a breath of relief. **_‘It’s not him.’_**

The Heartstone shook out his hands then ruffled his feathers out. He stepped backwards away from the water’s edge and began looking at his nails.

_“Move slowly. Heartstone’s have great hearing.”_

Tsuki knelt down, putting his bag on the ground as softly as he could. He pulled the bolas cannon off his back. The blond reached into his bag and grabbed a bola. He put the weapon in the end of the canon, weight, string, then weight. He checked the PSI.

_“Make sure your cannon is at 300psi. Anything lower won’t shoot the bolas, but anything higher may cause the weights to break bones.”_

The gun was at 250psi. He raised it to 300. He raised the gun, tiling it up so the bolas wouldn’t roll out. He pointed the weapon at the Heartstone.

His hands were shaking. He faltered.

**_‘Do I really have to…?’_ **

The Heartstone spread his wings. Tsuki twitched. If he didn’t act now, he would lose the catch. He inhaled deeply and exhaled to steady his hands. Then pulled the trigger.

The bolas shot out with a mighty _thoom_ that echoed around the clearing. The Heartstone jumped and attempted to look over his shoulder. However, it was a split second too late, as the cords wrapped around the harpy’s torso, pinning his feather-covered biceps to his body.

The Heartstone gasped and faltered, nearly tripping. He stumbled forward to keep himself from falling.

Tsuki grabbed the net gun next. He leaped out of the bushes and rushed forward. The Heartstone looked at him wide-eyed. Tsuki stopped, knelt down to take aim. He pointed the net gun at the Heartstone’s legs and fired. The mess of cords flew out. It entangled around the harpy’s legs, forcing the second and third wing arch to his thighs. It finished wrapping around his knees.

The Heartstone stumbled as he tried to take another step. His thighs and knees were forced together so he easily lost balance. The birdman tumbled hard, slamming against the ground with a hearty grunt.

 ** _‘I…’_** Tsuki lowered the gun. **_‘I did it.’_**

The Heartstone struggled on the ground, kicking with his free feet. He pushed off the ground but wasn’t able to get a footing.

Tsuki rushed over quickly. Rope in hand, he sat down on the Heartstone’s thighs. He quickly bound the harpy’s ankles together. He tied the knot and raised his hands tentively. The Heartstone tried to struggle out of it but Tsuki’s knot was sturdy. Tsuki let out a breath of relief.

However, he then jolted as the Heartstone let out a loud, inhuman screech. Tsuki’s ears rang from the piercing sound.

_“We believe Heartstones are a mixture of Banshee’s and Harpy’s. Obviously, they look like Harpy’s, but they have a defense mechanism like the Banshee’s, where their scream can be deafening.”_

Tsuki covered his ears.

_“It’s not nearly to the same intensity as a Banshee’s, nor do all Heartstone’s have that defense mechanism. There is a distinguishable feature to these Heartstones. They’ll have a crest feather on their head.”_

**_‘I forgot! I forgot about that!’_ **

Tsuki pulled off his scarf. He quickly turned around and shoved the cloth into the Heartstone’s mouth. The call became muffled. Tsuki wrapped the scarf around a few more times, two wraps stuffing the Heartstone’s open mouth and the last three covering the bottom half of his face. Tsuki made sure not to cover his nose so the harpy could still breathe before tying it off.

The Heartstone struggled and seemed to let out muffled screams. Tsuki pushed down on his shoulders.

“P-Please, stop! You-you’re only ma-making this worse!”

The humanoid kicked up dirt with his talons. The Heartstone struggled for another minute before he tired himself out. He felt limp against the ground, huffing hard through his nose. He closed his beautiful red eyes with his exhaustion.

Tsuki let out a breath of relief as he took his hands off the Heartstone. He sat back to rest on the harpy’s rump. The blond stared down at his catch.

**_‘I…I did it. I caught a Heartstone. Now I have to…’_ **

Tsuki felt his stomach knot.

**_‘Can I…Am I even able to do this? I mean, he’s a man…’_ **

_“There’s no shame in mounting a male Heartstone. I can’t name one person who has mounted a female yet. It’s for the best like that anyway, since we don’t know if Heartstone’s can be impregnated by man. Your Masculine-Cue should not bring an abomination in the world.”_

Tsuki swallowed. **_‘But…he obviously doesn’t want this…’_**

Tsuki closed his eyes tight shut. He shook his head.

**_‘There’s nothing wrong with this. I mean, it’s not even human so it’s not like this is actually rape.’_ **

Tsuki opened his eyes. The Heartstone was staring up at him with half-open eyes. It looked like a glare, but in truth, it was a side-long glance of defeat. Tsuki felt guilt course through him. He knew it showed on his face as his brows furrowed up.

**_‘There’s nothing wrong with this. This is…this is our tradition.’_ **

Tsuki decided not to look at the Heartstone’s face. He shimmied down the humanoids body, eyes following his hands. He sat over the raven’s knees, staring down at his rump. The tight shorts had ridden up even more, exposing most of his plump booty cheeks. Tsuki would need to reach under the Heartstone to pull these down.

**_‘I can do this. It’ll be different than what Psy did. I won’t be violent.’_ **

Tsuki sat up on his knees. He grabbed the Heartstone’s hip and pulled. The birdman groaned in protest as he was rolled on his side.

Tsuki reached down. He grabbed the button with both hands.

**_‘I’ll be gentle. I won’t hurt him. I’ll make sure he won’t be in pain.’_ **

Tsuki’s hands were shaking. The Heartstone could probably feel it. Tsuki was aware of that.

**_‘…This is our tradition. This isn’t wrong. This…I…’_ **

“I can’t do this…”

Tsuki turned away. He got off the Heartstone and sat by the beast instead. He brought his knees to his chest and put his hands on the side of his head.

“This is-isn’t right.”

Tsuki tilted his head down.

“But…my Masculine-Cue…”

Tsuki looked back at the Heartstone. The Heartstone glowered at him then turned his head away.

**_‘…I just can’t do this. No matter what people say about me afterwards, there’s no way I can rape someone—whether they’re a monster or not.’_ **

The blond let out a heavy sigh of defeat. He then reached down and pulled his knife out of his sheath. The Heartstone’s eyes opened wide. He looked at Tsuki with fear before immediately starting to thrash again.

“N-no, don’t-don’t struggle!” Tsuki turned to the humanoid.

The Heartstone began screaming, digging his claws in the dirt once again.

“St-stop! Stop!”

Tsuki turned the knife so it was backhanded—which made the knife press against his wrist and not the Heartstone—and pushed down on the scared man. He then used his knees to stop the raven’s legs from kicking. The two struggled against each other until the Heartstone tired himself out again. He fell limp against the dirt again, huffing hard. He looked up at Tsuki with a glare as he let out an inhuman growl. The noise sounded like some guttural throat gurgle from an evil spirit, sending chills up Tsuki’s spine.

The blond let out a breath of relief. He then sat up, knife still in hand. The Heartstone closed his eyes tight shut.

Tsuki grabbed the string to the net. He cut them. The Heartstone jolted. Tsuki grabbed more of the cord and cut. Slowly, three cords at a time, he made his way through the net. He cut the rope around his ankles but didn’t pull it off. He made his way back up.

Tsuki cut the bolas last.

“Th-there—”

Tsuki’s words cut as the Heartstone’s hand came around his throat. His eyes stretched wide as he was forced to the ground with the birdman on top of him, ropes falling off his body. Tsuki grabbed the back of the black hand and one of the wing arches. He couldn’t pull the hand off. The Heartstone wasn’t squeezing, however, there was significant pressure on his throat.

The harpy grabbed the scarf that was still wrapped around his mouth and tugged it down. He thrashed his head with the pull until it all drooped around his neck.

“You piece of shit human.” The Heartstone growled, glaring death at Tsuki. “You think you can fucking catch and release me? Like a damn fish?”

Tsuki just stared up at him with fear.

“You god damn humans, treating us like fucking cock sleeves! You never showed any mercy to us! You didn’t show mercy to my Aikérablav all those years ago! Drowning Virus and treating Virus like a piece of meat!”

Tsuki’s eyes widened. **_‘Is this the relative of Psy’s Heartstone?’_**

“You didn’t show Virus any mercy! So why should I show any mercy to you?”

Tsuki felt fear pool in his chest. **_‘Delic-Nii! Tsugaru-Nii!’_**

The Heartstone’s hand tightened along the sides of his neck, cutting off blood flow to his brain. His limbs started to tremble.

**_‘I! I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Nii-san’s! It…It seems I won’t be coming home.’_ **

Tsuki closed his eyes tight shut.

The blond waited. He expected a gut-wrenching pain to encase his throat. His air to be cut from his lungs. He waited.

But nothing happened. Or at least, _that_ didn’t happen. Instead, the hand around his neck let go. Tsuki’s eyes opened. In the next moment, his cheeks were squeezed. His mouth was forced open.

“Eh? Eh?!”

The Heartstone leaned down. He opened his mouth.

“EH?!”

Saliva drizzled from the birdman’s tongue. The liquid entered Tsuki’s mouth.

 ** _‘EW!’_** Tsuki closed his eyes tight shut and tried to struggle. **_‘EW!’_**

The Heartstone refused Tsuki. He trailed a generous amount of saliva into Tsukishima’s open jaws. The liquid tasted sweet, like licorice. Such a taste from something that shouldn’t taste like that disgusted Tsuki further.

**_‘Let me go! What are you doing?!’_ **

The Heartstone spread away, closing his mouth. Tsuki rolled over, turning his head away and spitting.

“Wh-wh-why—”

“You’ll never be able to escape me now.” The Heartstone hissed close to his ears. Tsuki’s eyes stretched wide. “Live in fear, little human. I’ll always know where you are.”

Tsuki stiffened. **_‘What?’_**

The raven jumped. With a graceful flap of his wings, the Heartstone was airborne. He casted Tsuki one final glare before turning around in the sky. He flew away, Tsuki’s scarf still around his neck.

Tsuki lied on the ground, too stunned to move. A course of emotions had just flown through him. Guilt, to merciful, to fear, to acceptance of his death, to disgust, and finally confusion.

**_‘He…he let me live. But what does he mean I won’t be able to escape? Did he do something? Was there something more to his saliva?’_ **

Tsuki hadn’t heard anything special about Heartstone saliva. Shiki didn’t mention it so maybe it wasn’t important? Or maybe it was something they didn’t know about? Tsuki didn’t know. He didn’t really want to think about it either. He was just grateful he was still alive when he should be dead.

Tsuki flopped back on the ground. He needed a moment to relax after such a stressful experience. He stared up at the sky. A soft smile crept across his face.

**_‘Looks like I failed my Masculine-Cue.’_ **

Tsuki felt pride in his chest.

**_‘Seems I won’t be following the tradition.’_ **

* * *

Tsuki sat at the dining room table, a bowl of Sukiyaki* in front of him. There was also a plate of fried shrimp and a cup of tea. The blond made it home right before dark, after spending three hours being lost after his encounter with the Heartstone. He told Shiki he caught one, but it escaped, and since his bolas and net were destroyed, he had to return home and potentially try another day. Shiki then sent him home, where Tsuki told the same lie to his brothers. Tsugaru offered to make Tsuki’s favorite food as condolences.

The red-eyed blond ate his food in silence. The licorice taste was still in his mouth. The salty beef wasn’t stronger than that Heartstone’s saliva. The soy sauce broth wasn’t stronger. Tsuki glowered. Was it possible Tsuki would never be able to taste anything besides licorice for the rest of his life? Such a thought upset him greatly.

**_‘Should I ask my Nii-san’s about Heartstone saliva?’_ **

Tsuki immediately banished the thought.

**_‘No. They would know I lied if I told them anything else.’_ **

Tsuki let out a soft sigh as he ate his food.

The three had dinner uninterrupted and with little conversation. They then went to their private bath house, which was in their garden. They washed off in the small hot shower then sat in the hot spring water of their man-made pool.

After their bath, they bid each other “Good night.” And went to their rooms.

Tsuki pushed the towel off his head as he sat on his bedroom floor. He used his flint and steel to start up his fire place. Flames immediately began to dance to life on the wood. He shivered then put his hand out to warm them.

 ** _‘It’s cold tonight.’_** Tsuki looked out his window. **_‘I wonder if that Heartstone will be warm tonight. In those scantly clothes, I’m not sure. Maybe his feathers have extra insulation or something.’_**

Tsuki glanced to the side.

_“Live in fear, little human. I’ll always know where you are.”_

**_‘Will he really come for me?’_ **

Tsuki felt a ball of anxiety and fear grip his stomach.

**_‘No. Maybe…Maybe it was just a bluff. Just to get me scared, so I won’t think about hunting Heartstone’s again.’_ **

Tsuki’s eyes narrowed.

**_‘Maybe…’_ **

He glanced to the side.

_“You god damn humans, treating us like fucking cock sleeves! You never showed any mercy to us!”_

**_‘He seemed so angry. Rightfully so, honestly. Our tradition…I don’t think our ancestors stopped to think about what we were doing to the Heartstone’s. Maybe they just thought they were beautiful monsters with no intelligence. A monster that didn’t understand the concept of rape since they only ever had sex to breed.’_ **

Tsuki brought his knees to his chest, hugging them in place.

**_‘All the Heartstone’s I’ve met can speak perfect Japanese. They’re not dumb birds. They understand, just like we understand. So, why? Why did our ancestors make rape a tradition?’_ **

_“You didn’t show Virus any mercy! So why should I show any mercy to you?”_

**_‘He was angry, but I really think he was bluffing. I don’t think he planned to kill me. He just…wanted to scare me.’_ **

Tsuki let out a sigh. He then turned and went to his futon.

**_‘Let’s just go to bed. I’ll think about it more tomorrow.’_ **

* * *

Tsuki was jolted awake by a weight on his chest. It wasn’t particularly heavy, but it was enough to shock him. Tsuki gasped and opened his eyes wide. A hand immediately came over his mouth.

“Mm!”

“No screaming now.”

Tsuki’s eyes stretched wide as his heart clenched. There were enough embers to his fire that Tsuki could see the person on top of him. Black-and-red wings, black bird legs, piercing red eyes. The only difference from this afternoon to now was the black cloak that covered his entire body, with red fur-trimming along the hood and bottom.

**_‘The Heartstone?!’_ **

Tsuki grabbed the black hand, tugging on it cautiously.

“Be a good little human and don’t scream.”

Tsuki swallowed nervously. His throat was dry from fear and sleep. He then nodded.

The Heartstone took his hand off. Tsuki remained quiet.

The raven smiled. “Good little human.”

“…N-no offense, but-but I’m taller than you.”

The Heartstone’s eyes stretched wide. He then held back a laugh. “Cheeky one, ain’t ya?”

Tsuki didn’t find what was so funny. “How-how did you find me?”

“I told you, you’d never be able to escape me.” He pointed to his mouth. “Our saliva has a high concentration of pheromones. Usually we use it on our life-mates, so we’ll forever be able to find them. But I guess it’s good for catching prey too.”

Tsuki did not like being considered prey but he wouldn’t say anything on it. “How-how did you get-get here?”

“How do you think I got here? I flew.”

“Bu-but, if anyone saw you—”

“Your nest is on the outskirts of town. I wasn’t that worried about getting seen.”

“B-but still, the-the risk—”

“Shouldn’t you worry about yourself first? Your nest lacks any form of security.” The Heartstone sat up, sitting on Tsuki’s stomach as he looked around himself with a cocky smirk. “You don’t have any xalaj to keep your baznikoo safe. I broke in here so easily.”

“Wha-what are you saying? What’s xalaj?”

The Heartstone looked down at him. “How should I…In your language, xalaj means ‘to watch’. They’re in charge of staying awake at night so the rest can sleep.”

“Th-that’s a watcher. Or-or a night guard. Or sentinel.”

The Heartstone cocked a brow. “Why have so many words for just one thing?”

“I-I don’t know. I didn’t in-invent the words.”

“…Huh…”

“Wh-what’s bakinoo, er…”

“Baznikoo. ‘Those who share blood’.”

“Sh-share—oh! You-you mean family!”

“…I guess so.”

Tsuki nodded, finally understanding what this Heartstone had said.

“We-well,” Tsuki started, “We us-usually don-don’t have to worry abou-about people breaking in. Um, si-since the w-wall is too tall for-for anyone to cl-climb barehanded.”

“You should never assume walls will keep you safe.” He grinned maliciously. “Point proven, I’m here.”

Tsuki made eye contact with him. He then cast his gaze to the side. “Wh-why _are_ you here? Do…do you—did you come here to kill me?”

“…No. Not yet, at least.”

Tsuki’s hands clenched.

“I want to know something.”

The blond cocked a brow. “You-you came all the wa-way down here to ask a quest-question?”

“Shut up and listen.”

Tsuki fell quiet.

“I want to know. Why did you let me go today?”

Tsuki’s eyes widened. “U-um, we-well…”

The raven just stared.

“I…I couldn’t sto-stomach the idea of hurting you. I…You were so scared and when-when you gave up I just…It wasn’t right. Our-our tradition…” Tsuki glanced to the side. “It’s wrong.”

“Tradition?”

Tsuki looked up at him, assuming he didn’t know what it mean. “Ah, that’s—”

“You mean to tell me you raped us and stole our Minlir’s all because a bunch of long-dead bastards told you to?”

“Um…well…I-I mean…a tr-tradition is a bit more im-important than just that…”

“Is it though? Is it not just the dead putting a synch around your neck while stating ‘this is the norm’?”

Tsuki hesitated.

“Why would your men even start a tradition so barbaric?”

“I…don’t know…It’s—in order to be con-considered a man, we need to show our skill. By hun-hunting such a hard g-game, we show how competent we are at-at providing for our future su-suitors. And then, we-we lose our virginities, changing us from bo-boy to man.”

“…Am I to assume becoming a ‘man’ is worth something?”

“Well, it means we-we’re adults now. We-we’re no longer children.”

His eyes narrowed. “Stealing the virginity of another should not consider you an adult. It should consider you a beast.”

Tsuki adverted his eyes. “I…agree, hon-honestly. But it-it’s our tradition. Unless we get the Brand of the Heartstone before our 18th birthday, we’re not considered men.”

“Brand of the—wait, so all you guys want is our Minlir’s?”

“Um, I…think so? You-your birthmark?”

The raven glowered. Tsuki believe there was a language barrier that was annoying him. The Heartstone reached his hands up, the cloak falling off his shoulders to behind his back. He was wearing the same outfit Tsuki had seen him wearing earlier. He unfastened the strap of fur-trimming around his neck. The shirt came undone, falling down to expose his torso.

“Are you talking about this?” The raven put his hand on his chest.

Above his black claws, underneath his collar bone, was a birthmark that looked like a heart with a single snake head sprouting from it, fangs bared and ready.

“Y-yes.” Tsuki stated. “We-we can only get that mark if we ha-have sex with a Heartstone.”

The raven glowered. “Our Minlir’s are supposed to be given to our life-mates! No one else!”

“I! I’m sorry!” Tsuki jolted. He didn’t know why he was apologizing when he hadn’t stolen anyone’s Brand, but he felt like he should.

The raven growled, the noise sending a chill down Tsuki’s spine. He really didn’t like that noise.

“Your _traditions_ are ridiculous.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re nothing but barbarians.”

“I agree.”

“Why are you different?”

“…I…I don’t know…”

The Heartstone leaned down. Tsuki jolted and closed his eyes tight shut. The Heartstone’s breath tickled his cheeks.

“ _Why_ are you different?” He hissed.

“I r-really don’t know…”

The Heartstone growled before huffing and sitting upright. He then stood. Tsuki opened his eyes to stare up at him.

“You’re odd.” The raven said, grabbing his shirt. He fastened it back around his neck. “Got to say, you’re the first human I met who seems likable.”

“Th-thank you…?” Tsuki wasn’t sure if he should consider that a compliment.

The Heartstone went to the window.

“W-wait.” Tsuki rolled over to sit on his knees. The Heartstone looked over his shoulder at him. “Le-let me g-get dressed. I’ll esc-escort you back to the for-forest.”

“Escort?”

“I’ll w-walk with you b-back to the woods.”

“…Why?”

“To-to make sure no one a-attacks you on the w-way.” Tsuki stood. “You-your brands are ob-obviously far more im-important than we thought. I don-don’t wa-want you to be-be in danger.”

The raven glowered.

“U-um…”

He cast his gaze to the ground, glaring. Tsuki couldn’t see his skin tone with the low lights, but Tsuki could swear he was blushing.

Tsuki’s eyes widened. **_‘Did I embarrass him?’_**

“Um…”

“I threaten to kill you and you’re only worried about me?”

“We-well…I don’t think you planned to kill me.” Tsuki smiled softly. “I-I know you hate humans bu-but if you really wanted to murder us, you would have killed me today. Right?”

The raven glowered again.

**_‘He is! He’s blushing!’_ **

The birdman growled. He then stepped away from the window.

“Eh?”

The raven walked over and sat down on Tsuki’s futon, arms crossed.

“Um—”

“I’m hungry!”

“Eh?”

The raven glared at him. “You want me to be safe. I want to eat. Makes the most sense that I just stay here.”

“St-stay here? You-you mean permanently?”

“…I mean, no. I was thinking the night.”

“O-oh! Um, o-okay! Bu-but…are you sure? I mean, I-I could attack you while you sleep…”

“I’m not scared.” The raven stated. “You had the opportunity to do whatever you wanted to me today. I doubt you’d do something now.”

Tsuki smiled. He didn’t think he deserved that kind of trust since he still made an attempt. But he would accept it nonetheless.

“Okay.” Tsuki leaned forward a bit. “Do-do you like Sukiyaki?”

“What’s that?”

“It’s like a stew with beef and vegetables.”

The raven cocked a brow. “I don’t know what this ‘stew’ is, but beef is dugima, right?”

Tsuki tilted his head.

“The great grass-eaters that are black-and-white.”

“…Yeah, I think so.”

The raven nodded. “I like dugima.”

Tsuki nodded as well. “I’ll g-go get you some, okay?”

The blond stood and turned to the door.

“Wait.” The raven said.

Tsuki stopped, turning to look at him.

“What’s your name?”

Tsuki jolted. How could he forget to introduce himself? “Um, it-it’s Tsukishima.”

The raven nodded. “I’m Hachimenroppi.”

* * *

“This is good.” Roppi said, “the white stuff tastes like the broth though.”

“T-Tofu usually tastes like the th-thing you serve it with.”

“What does it taste like on its own?”

“…Bland?”

Roppi chuckled. “You don’t know?”

Tsuki shook his head. “N-never had tofu b-by itself.”

Roppi chuckled. “By the way, why do you talk like that?”

“E-eh?”

“When you talk, you repeat half the word.”

“O-oh. Um, I-I have a stu-stutter.”

Roppi tilted his head in confusion.

“A sp-speech impediment.”

“…Huh. I never heard of that before.”

“Do-do you know wh-what that is?”

“I know what an impediment is. A hinderance or obstruction of something. I just didn’t know it could be in reference to speech.”

Tsuki nodded. “Um, you-you seem to be able to s-speak Japanese we-well. Do-do all Heartstone’s know it or—”

The raven lifted his index finger towards Tsuki’s face. “First off, we’re not _Heartstone’s_!” He said the word with such animosity. “Our species are called Coravak’s.”

“O-oh. Li-like kokoro (heart)?”

“Corazon.”

Tsuki tilted his head.

“It’s from a far-off country known as Spain. You know that Greek is where Siren’s and Harpy’s originated from, right?”

“Um, y-yeah.”

“Well, not that far away is a country called Spain. It was there that Coravak’s started developing as our own species, separate from Harpy’s. Or a subspecies of Harpy’s. Whatever you want to call us. Anyway, Corazon means ‘heart’ in Spain’s language—in reference to our heart-shaped birthmarks.”

“Oh…so we’re all un-unoriginal.”

“Seems like it. Humans are simple things. They see a black dog and they’ll call it ‘Shadow’ or ‘Kuro’. It’s funny.”

Tsuki wanted to rebuttal but he couldn’t think of anything to say.

Roppi finished off his food, putting the bowl and spoon down. “This was really good. Thanks for that.”

“Y-you’re welcome.”

Tsuki took the bowl and moved it to the side, out of the reach of his futon in case he tossed and turned in his sleep. He would take the bowl back to the kitchen later.

“I-I’ll go get you a-a futon.” Tsuki stood.

“A what?”

“Th-the thing you’re sitting on.” He pointed to the futon. “I’ll g-go get you another one.”

“Why?” Roppi tilted his head. “It’s warmer to share a vinei.”

“Vinei?”

“Sleep wrap.”

**_‘…A blanket?’_ **

“Um…” Tsuki started. “Bu-but to shar-share a bed, th-that’s really intimate.”

“Is it? My only concern is warmth.”

“We-well, since we have the fire going, we’ll be plenty warm.”

“You may be. But Coravak’s have hollow bones and no body fat. And we only have down feathers on our back so no insulation for the ribs!”

“Wh-what do you guys do for the win-winter?”

“Hibernate and bundle.”

“Eh, really?” Tsuki’s eyes widened. “Bu-but pe-people have caught Heartston—Coravak’s in the win-winter.”

“Those are our perzonar. ‘Scavengers of the snow’. We Coravak’s wake up at least three times throughout the winter. We call those ‘Nanitow’, or Awakenings. During those times, we binge eat for a day then go back to sleep. We save up during the summer, so we have plenty for the first two Awakenings. But on the third, we won’t be able to feed the entire baztanéc—‘those who share a home’.”

 ** _‘A clan.’_** Tsuki registered.

“So, our perzonar will go out and get more. We send out about…ten or so.”

“Ten. Ho-how many people are in your clan—your um, baz um…”

“Baztanéc. About forty or fifty. Our numbers only doubled since your baztanéc keeps impregnating us.”

Tsuki fell quiet, guilt riddling his chest. He wanted to argue that they never came across any female Heartstone’s. That’s what Shiki-san said. However, it was also possible that someone lied about coming across a girl. Since they were considered rarities, they might have lied so others wouldn’t hunt their Heartstone—either to get a taste themselves or put the Heartstone down before it can deliver a half-human monster.

Roppi cleared his throat as he turned away, purposefully averting his eyes. “Anyway, to answer your question, my baztanéc can speak your language just fine. We learned years ago and teach it to our children’s young so we can talk to you humans.”

“O-oh.”

Roppi scooted off the futon. He then burrowed head first underneath the warm covers. He disappeared under the white, shifted around inside the futon, then popped his head up by the pillows.

“Pwah!” Roppi shook out his feathers under the blanket. “It’s really warm under here!”

Tsuki smiled, chuckling softly.

“Come on.” Roppi raised the blanket. “Time for sleep.”

Tsuki’s smile fell as he blushed instead. He adverted his eyes. “Um, um, um, I-I think we-we should—I should go get a different fu-fu—”

“Come on, keep me warm.”

“Bu-bu-bu-bu-but—”

“ _Please?_ ” Roppi smiled maliciously.

Tsuki blushed. Even if Roppi had a shit-eating grin, just asking so nicely made Tsuki’s heart flutter. The blond sighed in defeat.

“Al-alright.” Tsuki said.

Roppi smiled more genuinely. He scooted over to allow Tsuki room. The blond knelt down and got into the futon.

The bed was cramped, that was for certain. With the Heartstone’s giant wings and huge feet, it left little room for Tsuki—unless he wanted to press against Roppi. The blond blushed at the thought of touching that creamy skin.

However, in the next moment, he didn’t get a choice as Roppi scooted closer and placed his wing over Tsuki. He pressed himself against Tsuki’s arm. Tsuki’s hand brushed against those tight shorts.

Tsuki gasped and blushed. “Ro-Ro-Roppi-san!”

“Hm?”

“U-u-um, you-you’re rea-really close.”

“How else do you plan to stay warm?”

“Bu-bu-bu—peo-people don’t—humans don’t, um, this is re-really in-in-intimate and—”

“Wow, you’re stuttering so much!” Roppi’s voice rang with genuine curiosity. “Does your impediment get worse with your emotions?”

“Um, y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yes!”

“That’s astounding!” Roppi sat up, leaning on Tsuki’s chest. His leg pushed in between Tsuki’s so he could make proper eye contact with the blond. “What are you feeling right now to make it do that?”

Tsuki blushed as Roppi’s knee pressed against his…private spot. “W-w-w-waah! You-your kn-kn—leg! Your leg, Roppi-san!”

Roppi stared. Then cocked a brow. Then looked down.

Finally, he grinned.

“So, that’s what it is.” Roppi leaned down close so his face was mere inches in front of Tsuki’s. “Nervous. Embarrassed. Aroused. It makes your impediment worse.”

“Ro-Ro-Roppi—”

“Is that why you didn’t want to share a bed, Tsuki? You knew you would get excited if I so much as touched you?”

“W-w-w-w-well—hee!” Tsuki jolted and clenched his teeth as Roppi’s hand grabbed the round of his crotch.

Roppi whistled, impressed. “You’re pretty big. Are you fully hard already?”

Roppi didn’t wait for a response as he ducked under the covers.

“R-Ro-Ro—AH!”

Tsuki’s yukata was spread open. His fudoshi was exposed. In the next moment, Tsuki felt Roppi’s clawed hand undoing the clothe.

**_‘Wait! I should stop this!’_ **

Tsuki didn’t move. Soon enough, Tsuki’s member was freed.

“Wow.” Roppi voiced. “It’s not fully hard. You’re just that big.”

“Th-th-th-th-th-this is—this is—Ro-Ro-Roppi-san, um!”

Tsuki didn’t know what to say. He put his hands over his face, blushing hard with embarrassment. The blond heard a chuckle, the breath tickling his cock. Then Tsuki felt something so _hot_ and so _wet_ touch the under-vein of his member. Tsuki gasped and jolted.

“Wow, that twitched hard!” Roppi voice. “Nearly whacked me in the face.”

Tsuki only blushed harder. **_‘Are we really doing this?’_**

Roppi’s tongue came over the member again. He went up one side then down the other. He then put his mouth over the tip. Tsuki clenched his teeth and tilted his head back.

**_‘Oh! Oh wow! That feels so good!’_ **

Roppi let out a soft moan as he brought his mouth down half the length. He gagged and pulled back up. He sucked on the cockhead hard enough to hollow his cheeks, shoving his tongue over the urethra.

“Ro-Roppi-san…”

Tsuki grabbed the edges of the cover and pulled them off. Roppi looked up, making eye contact with Tsuki. The blond blushed even more.

“Um, Ro-Roppi-san. Is-isn’t—something like this sh-should be done with your life-mate, r-right? I-I’ll get your B-Brand…”

Roppi’s mouth came off with a juicy **pop!** “My mouth won’t give you my Minlir. We need penetration, and ejaculation from one of us for it to transfer.”

“From-from one?”

Roppi nodded. “If you penetrate me and I ejaculate first, you would get my Minlir.”

“S-so, if you penetrated me, it would work the same?”

“Yup. Penetration and ejaculation just need to happen at the same time. Whoever it is irrelevant.”

Tsuki fell quiet. **_‘I didn’t know that. I don’t think anyone knew that. I was told we have to finish inside to get the Brand.’_**

“Um, bu-but,” Tsuki started. “Wh-why are we—why are you doing-doing this?”

“You don’t want to?” Roppi kissed the side of the cock.

“…I…I want to…”

Roppi smiled. “Then what’s wrong?”

The Heartstone closed his eyes and put his mouth back over the tip.

“Hm!” Tsuki closed his eyes tight shut.

The blond reached his hands down and put them on Roppi’s head. He made sure not to grab any of the feathers. He didn’t want to pull any of them out, after all. Roppi put his mouth farther down the length than last time. He gagged again, choking around the member. He raised his head quickly. The raven didn’t pause, however. He continued his ministration, moving his mouth up and down the member.

“W-wow…” Tsuki said. He looked down with flushed cheeks and hooded eyes. “It…feels good.”

Roppi opened his eyes. The two made eye contact. Roppi’s cheeks were also red, his eyes hooded as well. His small mouth was stretched to full compacity. The raven looked so full, sucking on Tsuki’s cock greedily.

Saliva drizzled down Tsuki’s cock, over his scrotums, to pool on his thighs. Roppi adjusted, sitting on his knees with his hands on Tsuki’s hips so his mouth was straight over the cock. He bobbed his head up and down. His small mouth squeezed Tsuki’s cock. So warm. So wet. Tsuki felt a knot of pleasure form under his stomach. The more Roppi sucked, the tighter that knot got—however, the tighter it got, the more pleasure he would feel once he reached climax.

Tsuki wanted to finish. It was greedy and selfish of him, but he already wanted to cum inside that lovely mouth. He wanted Roppi to swallow everything Tsuki had to offer.

“I…I think I’m gonna cum…” Tsuki muttered.

Roppi took his mouth off, wrapping his fingers around the cock to stroke it while he talked. “Already? That’s a little fast, don’t you think?”

“S-Sorry.”

“Eh, it’s fine. I can only assume you’re a virgin from what you said about your _tradition_.”

“Y-yeah…” Tsuki nodded.

Roppi smiled. “It’s alright then. You can cum. Just warn me before you do it. I don’t want to swallow any.”

“O-okay, nn!”

Roppi put his mouth back over the cock. The raven wrapped both hands around the base, stroking it while he sucked the tip. Roppi’s hands were surprisingly soft on the palm. The Heartstone took care to keep his claws away from the cock, lifting the ends of his fingers so they wouldn’t touch by accident. Roppi rubbed his tongue over the urethra once again.

“I’m…I’m cumming! Roppi-san!”

The raven pulled his mouth off. To make up for the loss, Roppi stroked the cock vigorously.

Tsuki clenched his teeth and closed his eyes tight shut as he came. Euphoria encased his mind, blinding him with white pleasure. Streams of white shot out of his cock to land on his stomach. It felt _so good_! Tsuki wanted this feeling to last forever.

Unfortunately, it only lasted a few seconds. Soon, it was over, and he was basking in his afterglow. Tsuki fell limp against the futon. Panting heavily, twitching slightly, the blond decided he didn’t want to move for now. He was content laying there and enjoying the traces of pleasure his orgasm left behind.

“Wow, you came a lot.” Roppi stated. “You don’t pleasure yourself often, do you?”

“N-n-no.” Tsuki panted. “I don—I don’t…”

“Hm.” Roppi looked around.

The raven stood. He went over to Tsuki’s hamper and grabbed a dirty clothe. It was a pair of Tsuki’s underwear. He came over and knelt back down to Tsuki. He cleaned Tsuki’s navel off with the soiled clothe.

“Th-thank you…” Tsuki said.

“Yeah.” Roppi tossed the cloth to the side.

The raven then grabbed Tsuki’s cock again. The blond jolted.

“Hey,” Roppi smiled. “You think you can keep this up for me?”

“E-eh?”

Roppi chuckled. He then stood. He undid his button and zipper and hooked his fingers in the waistband of his shorts. Tsuki’s eyes widened as Roppi pushed the jeans down. The raven exposed a thin, black, double-strapped g-string. His genitals were held tightly against his body by the thin fabric. Roppi hooked the claws of his thumbs around the top strap and pushed them down. A fully erect, hairless cock was exposed to Tsukishima. The tip was beading with pre-cum and Tsuki noticed his inner thighs were glistening.

**_‘Wow…He’s beautiful.’_ **

The raven straddled Tsuki and lowered himself to sit on his knees. His cock touched Tsuki’s. Roppi wrapped his hand around the two cocks and began stroking them together. Tsuki pursed his lips as pleasure returned to his member.

“Do you want my Minlir?” Roppi asked.

“Min-Minlir…” Tsuki’s eyes widened. “Bu-but, you-you said that’s for li-life-mates…”

Roppi smiled. He leaned forward, his lips hovering close to Tsuki’s. “Do human’s understand loyalty?”

“Wh-wha…um, yes. Yes, we do.”

“If I asked you to be my life-mate, would you remain loyal to me?”

Tsuki’s eyes stretched wide. “You-you want…you want _me_?”

Roppi smiled as he nodded.

“Wh-why? Why so sudden—”

“Honestly, you have good genes. Your red eyes, with your blond hair. We’d make beautiful children.”

**_‘Children? But we’re both men…’_ **

“When it comes to choosing a life-mate, we look at physical compatibility. Love can come later.”

“B…but…I’m a hu-human. If-if you’re my life-mate, won-won’t that mean we’ll have to liv-live together?”

Roppi smiled. He then kissed Tsuki. The blonde’s eyes widened. It was a simple peck on the lips, but it made Tsuki’s heart flutter. “We can worry about that later.”

Tsuki wasn’t so certain. Obviously, the Brand was far more important than his village had originally thought. He couldn’t just take it willy-nilly.

However…

“Are-are you sure about this?” Tsuki asked.

Roppi kissed Tsuki’s cheek. “Yes, I’m certain.”

“…O-okay.”

Roppi smiled, kissing Tsuki again. The blond felt Roppi’s tongue touch his lips. Tsuki opened his mouth to allow access. The wet muscle snaked in between Tsuki’s lips.

 ** _‘It tastes like licorice.’_** Tsuki registered that was a little weird since Roppi just at Sukiyaki.

Tsuki’s tongue pressed against Roppi’s. The two muscles wrangled against each other. Tsuki brought his hands up to hold Roppi’s face. Roppi’s hands hooked underneath the blonde’s arms, holding Tsuki’s shoulder blades. Their eyes were closed, their cheeks flushed. Their breath mingled together.

Tsuki took his hands away in favor of roaming the raven’s body. His hands touched Roppi’s back, his fingers tracing over soft feathers. Roppi jolted, moaning against Tsuki’s lips.

 ** _‘He liked that.’_** Tsuki acknowledged.

The blond trailed his hands further and further down. He touched Roppi’s tail feathers.

**_‘They’re so soft.’_ **

Tsuki turned his hands away from the feathers. His fingers came around the plush flesh of Roppi’s rump. The raven jolted. Tsuki squeezed then kneed the flesh. Roppi broke the kiss.

“Hoh!” Roppi tilted his head down, pressing his face against Tsuki’s neck. “Your hands are soft.”

Tsuki chuckled. “Thank you.”

“You can touch in between.”

Tsuki’s eyes widened. “O-Okay.”

The blond dipped his fingers between the mounds of flesh.

**_‘It’s so wet.’_ **

The liquid was smooth and thick, nothing like water. Tsuki wasn’t sure what it was but it didn’t feel gross. Feeling that liquid actually made Tsuki more excited. The blond reached down further in between. His middle finger found Roppi’s soft pucker. The raven jolted. He then nuzzled his face into Tsuki’s neck.

 ** _‘Cute. He’s really cute.’_** Tsuki thought.

The blond pressed a finger against the anus. He pushed it in. The digit went in easily thanks to the liquids.

“Hah!” Roppi tilted his head back.

**_‘He liked that.’_ **

Tsuki swallowed hard. His cock was to its hardest now and a sense of impatience started to flood his mind. He wanted that tight heat which encased his finger to be around his cock. He was sure it would feel so amazing. He wanted to just shove it in.

But he didn’t want to hurt Roppi. Tsuki bit his bottom lip and pressed a second finger against the soft entrance. He pushed it in.

“Hm!” Roppi bit his bottom lip.

The raven then sat up. Tsuki’s eyes widened in genuine surprise. “Wh-what?”

“You’re such a tease.” Roppi smiled down at him.

“E-eh?”

Roppi pushed Tsuki down so the blond was lying on his back. Such a motion forced Tsuki’s fingers out. The raven then scooted up Tsuki’s body. He aligned his entrance to the blonde’s cock.

“E-eh? W-w-w-wait!” Tsuki grabbed Roppi’s hips. “W-w-w-won’t it hurt?”

“Well yeah.” Roppi cocked a brow. “I mean, you’re going to be taking my virginity. You’re going to be the first person to penetrate me. Of course, it will hurt.”

“N-no. Um, I mean, ju-just shoving it in, so…Don’t I-I need to prep you?”

Roppi tilted his head in confusion. “I never heard of anyone needing that before. I mean, so long as I’m aroused, I’ll be fine. I feel like prep defeats the purpose of self-lubricating, doesn’t it?”

“W-well…even wo-women need prep, do-don’t they?”

“What’s a woman?”

Tsuki’s eyes widened. “A-a female.”

Roppi looked blank.

“The-the mothers of the species.”

“…Yeah, I don’t get it.”

Tsuki cocked a brow in legit confusion. **_‘How can he not understand?’_**

The blond wasn’t able to voice his perplexity as Roppi dropped his hips. That delicious heat that encased Tsuki’s fingers came over the tip of his cock. Tsuki’s eyes stretched wide.

“Uwah!” Tsuki called.

“Nngh!” Roppi closed his eyes, his brows furrowing.

Slowly, the Heartstone lowered himself more and more and more. His insides were so warm and so tight. He squeezed Tsuki like a vice grip. It was almost _too_ tight. Tsuki swallowed hard as he grabbed Roppi’s rump. His nails dug into the milky flesh.

Roppi’s rump touched Tsuki’s hips. The two shuddered. Roppi looked up at the ceiling with clenched teeth. Tsuki looked at the spot where they were connected, panting slightly.

“W-wow…” Tsuki started. “I’m-I’m really inside you…”

“Y-yeah.” Roppi leaned back to rest his hands on Tsuki’s thighs. “That…really hurt for a moment…”

“S-sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Roppi swallowed hard. “Fuck, it’s really hot inside…”

“Ar-are you okay? Sho-should I pull out?”

“No, I’m okay. It’s not as bad as it could be.”

Tsuki nodded. He rubbed his hands loving over Roppi’s rump. “W-we’ll go slow. On-on your g-go. We’ll move-move at your pace.”

Roppi looked down at him. He then smiled. “You’re a good life-mate. I made a good choice.”

Tsuki felt his face heat up. “R-really?”

Roppi nodded. “You’re so considerate. Kind. And you’re prioritizing my comfort over your pleasure.”

“I…I don’t want to hu-hurt you…”

Roppi leaned down and kissed Tsuki, a quick peck. “You might just be the one to restore my faith in humanity.”

Tsuki was quiet. In his society, such a statement was considered a joke. But to a monster, that could be considered a great praise. Tsuki wasn’t sure how to answer so he just nodded.

Roppi leaned back once again. He put his hands on Tsuki’s thighs. In the next moment, he raised himself.

“Nmph!” Roppi pursed his lips.

“Hm!” Tsuki clenched his teeth.

Roppi lifted until only the cockhead was inside. Tsuki could see blood on his cock.

“Are you-you okay?” Tsuki looked up at Roppi.

Roppi dropped himself slowly. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

Lethargically, the raven raised and lowered himself down Tsuki’s cock. Roppi let out a small moan every time his rump touched Tsuki’s hips. Tsuki could feel his limbs trembling with his efforts to go slow. The blond registered it would be easier for Roppi if he were to bounce himself off Tsuki’s lap. Doing that would obviously hurt the virgin entrance, so Tsuki put his hands under Roppi’s rump instead. Using his arms, he lifted the Coravak up.

“When I…loosen up more…we can go faster…”

“O-okay.” Tsuki nodded.

The two worked together to slowly lift and drop Roppi onto Tsuki’s cock. The blond was fully hard, his cock twitching and throbbing inside the raven. Roppi, on the other hand, was only half-hard and it seemed like it was only going limper. Tsuki wrapped his fingers around Roppi’s cock.

“Hm!” Roppi twitched, tilting his head back.

Tsuki fisted the member tightly and slowly began stroking.

“Oh, fm!”

Roppi dropped himself, slowly, to sit on Tsuki’s lap. He then brought his knees up to lean back on his arms and place his feet against the wood.

“You’re, heh.” Roppi smiled. “So considerate.”

“W-well, I-I want you to enjoy it t-too.” Tsuki continued to rub.

“Mm!” Roppi tilted his head down. “M-most Coravak’s m-make their ninemils feel pleasure from the penetration only.”

“Ni-ninemils?”

“The one who receives.”

Tsuki cocked a brow. **_‘Is that what they call a woman? Or is it like an uke? Maybe there’s more men than women in their species so they practice homosexuality regularly? An uke makes more sense as the ‘one who receives’ than a woman.’_**

“B-but,” Tsuki started, “if-if it hurts, you might not b-be able to finish when-when I do.”

“F-fair-fair point, ah!” Roppi lifted one foot, curling his toes. “Nngh!”

Tsuki jacked Roppi a little more fervently. Roppi spread his legs wide to the sensation. The raven rested his full weight on one hand as he brought one of his hands up to his chest, pressing his index to his lips to help muffle his moans. His eyes closed and a crimson blush cascaded his cheeks. His half-limp cock was given knew life. The member grew in Tsuki’s hand until it was completely hard.

The lovely birdman would twitch, and with every twitch, he squeezed Tsuki’s cock deep inside. Tsuki swallowed hard as he stared up at Roppi. He could feel his hand shaking with excitement. Roppi was so deliciously alluring. It was taking great effort on Tsuki’s part not to thrust up. He wanted to, so very badly, but he couldn’t. He wanted Roppi to enjoy himself. He needed to be close to cumming, or maybe even come once, before Tsuki was comfortable thrusting into the virginal Heartstone.

Roppi’s member twitched in Tsuki’s hand rigorously, pre-cum beading the tip. Tsuki stroked the member then encircled his fingers around the cockhead to press his palm against the tip. He rubbed the slit back and forth, squeezing the shaft with his fingertips. Roppi’s thighs twitched repeatedly. He clamped down on Tsuki’s cock as he tilted his head back. His mouth gaped open, but no noise came out.

Roppi was panting heavily. His eyes then opened to look down at Tsuki.

“Tsu-Tsuki-Tsukishima! I-I might cum if you keep doing that!”

“That’s okay. You can-can cum.”

Roppi’s brows furrowed. “B-b-but, to-together…”

“But if it-it hurts, you won’t be-be able to come so we should—I want you to cum f-first.”

Roppi glowered, but Tsuki wasn’t able to feel the hate when he was blushing and sweating so prominently.

Tsuki sat up. Roppi gasped and wrapped his legs around Tsuki’s waist out of reflex. He hugged Tsuki close—in which the blond was _not_ complaining—and grabbed his shoulder with one of his clawed hands.

“Lean back, Roppi-san.”

“Eh?” Roppi’s eyes widened. “W-why?”

“Just trust me. I’ll make you feel good.”

Roppi looked suspicious. He then looked over his shoulder. He looked back up at Tsuki in uncertainty. “C-can you help me lay back? I can’t go on my elbows like human’s can, else I might break some of my feathers.”

“Okay.”

Tsuki wrapped his arms around Roppi’s back, touching soft feathers, and slowly lowered the raven to the floor. Once laying down, Roppi brought his hands in front of him. His black-and-red feathers hid Roppi’s torso from Tsuki’s view, but the blond was able to see the Heartstone’s genitals just fine. Roppi lied at an angle. The two were still connected, Tsuki’s knees sitting underneath Roppi’s rump and lower back so most of the raven’s weight was resting on his shoulder. Luckily, he was very light so there wasn’t much weight for Roppi to throw around.

With the two situated, Tsuki grabbed Roppi’s cock once again—this time with both hands!

“Nngh!” Roppi put his hands over his mouth, eyes closed and blushing. “Hm! Mm!”

Tsuki stroked Roppi with vigor, rubbing his thumb against the tip in loving circles. He put his hand over the cockhead, so his palm touched the tip once again while the other rubbed the shaft up and down. Roppi twitched over and over. His shoulder’s jolted. His talons curled. His tail feathers shook to rub against Tsuki’s scrotums—which gave a strange sensation of tickling but pleasurable. His insides clamped around Tsuki’s cock.

**_‘He’s so cute. Beautiful.’_ **

“Uh, hah! Tsu-Tsuki!”

**_‘I’m glad he likes it. I’m glad he’s feeling good.’_ **

“Nn! Hngh! Ah, fuck, don’t stop!”

**_‘So cute. So cute. This display…it’s almost like an addiction.’_ **

“Lih! Hah, ah!”

**_‘I want more. I want to see more. I want to make a mess of him.’_ **

Roppi jolted, tilting his head back. “AH! AH! AH!”

“Ro-Roppi-san, you’re being too loud. You mi-might wake my brothers.”

“Br-broth-brothers? What’s a brother?”

“It’s a-a man who shares the same mo-mother as you.”

Roppi glowered. “You used way too many words that I don’t understand.”

Tsuki let out a soft sigh. He then chuckled. “They’re p-part of m-my baznikoo.”

“…Oh.”

“I’ll explain m-more later. I thin-think it’s no-not important now. Ju-just know we-we’re not alone in-in this house s-so ke-keep your voice down, pl-please.”

“That’s an unreasonable request when we’re like this.” Roppi reached down, touching the back of his claw against the part of Tsuki’s member that wasn’t inside.

Tsuki jolted to the cold, but at least it wasn’t painful since Roppi didn’t touch it with the pointed tip.

“W-well, when you m-masturbate are you al-always this loud?”

“What’s that?”

“M-masturbation?”

“Yeah.”

“Um…” Tsuki blushed. “It-it’s where you…um, what I’m doing to you-you here,” Tsuki stroked the member for emphasis.

“Nngh!” Roppi closed one eye in pleasure.

“Bu-but you do it your-yourself.”

Roppi pursed his lips before opening his eye to look at Tsuki. He then chuckled. “Honey, do my hands look like I can touch myself?”

Tsuki stared. Stared at the clawed fingers. He then chuckled and glanced to the side. “You’re right. My bad.”

Roppi giggled. “You’re cute.”

Tsuki smiled to the compliment. He then leaned down.

“Nm!” Roppi closed his eyes as the blond pushed in just a tad deeper.

Tsuki’s mouth came over Roppi’s. The Heartstone inhaled deeply, then moaned. He opened his mouth, allowing Tsuki to put his tongue into his warm passage. Tsuki took the offer lovingly. He pressed his tongue against Roppi’s, tasting nothing but the sweetest of licorice. Roppi pressed his tongue just as aggressively. Their lips made a seal, blocking all of their groans and moans.

While their mouths were occupied, Tsuki’s hands continued to rub and stroke and tease Roppi’s cock. The Coravak twitched and grabbed Tsuki’s shoulders. The blond could feel Roppi curling the tips of his fingers up so his claws didn’t hurt him. The blond appreciated that. All the while, Tsuki jacked Roppi with gentle vigor.

Roppi’s brows furrowed. His moans took on a whiny tone as he wrapped his legs around Tsuki’s hips. He squeezed. Tsuki could feel his talon’s curling against his back. In the next moment, Tsuki felt liquids splatter his hands. He inhaled deeply as Roppi clamped down on his cock with a vice grip that almost felt _too_ good.

Tsuki broke the kiss. Roppi gasped loudly before falling limp against the futon. He panted heavily, his chest heaving. His expression softened while he twitched and trembled underneath Tsuki. The blond took his hands away from the Heartstone’s cock. They were thoroughly soaked in cum. He reached over to the soiled underwear Roppi had used earlier and began wiping his hands off.

Roppi started chuckling. “I must say, we don’t have that kind of service in our baztanéc.”

Tsuki smiled, “I’m glad you are satisfied.”

Roppi giggled. He then reached up and grabbed the opening of Tsuki’s yukata. He pushed the white fabric to the side. He then smiled, gazing at Tsuki with what could only be considered adoration.

“Congratulation, Tsukishima. You’re a ‘man’ now.”

Roppi touched the spot underneath his collar bone. Tsuki looked down. His eyes strained to look at such a steep angle, but he was able to see a dark patch of skin under his collar bone that slightly resembled a heart. He couldn’t see the top of it, just the pointed bottom. However, he was able to see the tail of a snake coiling underneath it. A quick glance down showed Roppi’s chest was now bare of any blemish.

**_‘Roppi-san wasn’t lying. Ejaculation while penetration is all that’s needed to get the Brand.’_ **

“Do you want to continue? Or are we good?”

“Eh?” Tsuki looked up at him wide-eyed.

“I mean, you got your Minlir—your _Brand_ , as you call it—so our partnership isn’t necessary anymore.” Roppi twisted to put his hand by his head. He pushed himself up without putting his elbows to the floor and sat up. “Anymore of this will be a fruitless endeavor.”

Tsuki knew what Roppi was doing. He wanted to see if Tsuki’s true intentions would come out now that he got what he wanted. He was testing Tsuki. Roppi obviously still had doubts about their union, without question and with good reason. Tsuki understood why. It annoyed him just a little bit, but he decided not to show or even acknowledge the feeling.

Tsuki grabbed the bicep of Roppi’s arm, right above the flurry of feathers, and pulled the raven up. Roppi cocked a brow but said nothing. Tsuki wrapped his arms around Roppi’s back, hugging him close. He rested his chin on the Heartstone’s shoulder.

“Now that your Minlir is mine, we are officially life-mates now. It’s going to take a while to get to know each other, but I promise, I’ll cherish you.”

Roppi’s heartbeat accelerated. Tsuki could feel the furious pounding against his own chest. Such a simple thing made Tsuki very happy.

Roppi chuckled in his ear. It sounded nervous, maybe Roppi was embarrassed and trying to hide it? Tsuki didn’t know. But the raven chuckled nonetheless.

“Wow, you didn’t stutter once.” The raven said.

Tsuki let his words sink in. Then he chuckled. “I didn’t?”

“Yeah.” Roppi leaned back, holding Tsuki’s shoulders so he wouldn’t fall. He tilted his head down. “I wonder what that could mean.”

“I-I don’t know.”

“Aha, you’re stuttering again!”

“E-eh?” Tsuki jolted. “S-sorry!”

Roppi chuckled heartily as he pressed his forehead against Tsuki’s shoulder. “Ah, you really are interesting. Your red eyes drew my attention, but your personality captivated me.”

Roppi looked up at him. Roppi’s expression made Tsuki’s heart wrench. The raven was smiling, but there was obvious nervousness—borderline fear—in his ruby eyes.

“I really hope you don’t make me regret choosing you as my life-mate.”

Tsuki smiled. He felt as if his gaze was just as uncertain as the Heartstone’s before him. Tsuki placed a hand on Roppi’s cheek, rubbing his black locks out of his face. Tsuki kissed him. Roppi inhaled deeply, melting into the kiss. The kiss was passionate, however brief as Tsuki spread away with a soft _chu_.

“I’ll do my utmost best to fulfill your expectations, Roppi-san.”

Roppi blushed, his shoulder’s stiffening with his embarrassment. He glanced to the side. He was quite obviously trying to avoid eye contact. Tsuki smiled.

**_‘He really is so cute.’_ **

“Surprisingly, this is still very hard.” Roppi shifted his hips.

Tsuki twitched to the half-hearted thrust. As Roppi said, Tsuki was still fully up and throbbing inside the Heartstone.

“Let’s try and work together to take care of this, neh?” Roppi looked up at him with hooded eyes and a lascivious grin.

Tsuki’s eyes widened as his face went hot. He then nodded a bit too eagerly. “Y-y-yeah.”

* * *

**_‘Waah…’_** Tsuki thought, looking out the window of his bedroom. **_‘I never knew the sun was so yellow.’_**

Tsuki was drained, without question. He sat naked on his futon, which was covered in questionable dampness. His eyes were pulsing from lack of sleep. His back, hip, and thigh muscles were all hurting from the rigorous exercising he did last night. All night. Until about five minutes ago. His cock definitely had a throb in it that wasn’t going away anytime soon.

Roppi lied next to him, face down on the futon. The raven was panting heavily. He was shaking and twitching. A mixture of tears, sweat, and saliva was layered on his face. His feathers were moist for the same reason. His skin was damp. The only thing that was dry were his shins down. They weren’t wet because podotheca doesn’t have sweat pores, but his thighs were very moist due to the self-lubrication and Tsuki’s loads of semen that had poured out.

“Wow…” Roppi chuckled. “If sex is going to be like that every time, I think I might die.”

“I agree.” Tsuki chuckled as well. “God, I-I really hope sex isn’t like that ev-every time. I don’t think m-my body can handle it.”

Roppi held back a laugh. “If even your body can’t handle it, then mine doesn’t stand a chance.”

The two shared a small laugh.

“Do you—do you want to take a bath?” Tsuki asked, looking down at him.

Roppi looked up. “If I take a bath, I won’t be able to leave until my wings dry. Birds can’t fly on wet wings.”

“I-I know.”

“Are you asking me to stay all day?”

“…I mean, I-I think we hav-have a lot w-we need to discuss. If we-we’re life-mates, we nee-need to cohabitate so…”

“…I guess that’s true. But what about your ‘brothers’? What if they see me?”

“W-we can—um, my brot-brothers don’t come in-into my room without permission. I won’t l-let them in, or you can hi-hide in the closet.”

“You want me to hide?” Roppi glowered.

“It-it’s only tem-temporary. I-I can’t keep this a se-secret from them, bu-but I need to br-broach the sub-subject…delicately.”

Roppi stared for a moment. Then he glanced to the side. “I get it.”

“I-I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. This is a sensitive subject. Choosing a monster as your eternal partner is no small thing, I’m sure. Such a subject probably wouldn’t be easy for me if I had anyone who cared.”

Tsuki jolted. “Anyone who c—wh-what does that mean?”

Roppi looked up at him. “Let’s take a bath and I’ll explain.”

“O-okay.”

Tsuki grabbed his yukata, which he had stripped off sometime during the night. He put the damp fabric on. He then forced himself to his feet. His hurting muscles ached in protest. He groaned with his efforts until he was on his feet. He exhaled heavily then headed to the closet. He grabbed a clean yukata and a pair of underpants. He hesitated in grabbing Roppi something to wear.

“Um, w-what can you um, w-wear?” Tsuki looked over his shoulder.

“That white thing your wearing. If you have one that doesn’t have sleeves, I can wear it.”

Tsuki looked through his wardrobe.

“If you don’t have anything without sleeves, something that I can wrap around myself, like a croptop will work just fine.”

Tsuki nodded. He spent a good five minutes looking. However, he didn’t find anything that fit that criteria. Everything he owned had sleeves. Some were extremely baggy yukatas and haori, but sleeved nonetheless.

“Um, here.” Tsuki grabbed a sheet.

He folded it once then went over to Roppi.

“I’ll, um,” Tsuki started, “I’ll try to f-find you clothes you can w-wear but until then, we’ll just have to win-wing it.”

“Pun intended?”

Tsuki stared. Then held back a laugh. “Sorry.”

“You’re fine. Hm.” Roppi looked down at his actual clothes. “Are you going to clean my clothes?”

“Y-yes.”

“Then I’ll just wear these to the bath.” He grabbed his shorts. “I’ll put on that sheet on the way back.”

“O-okay.”

Roppi lied on his back as he tugged on his shorts. It seemed like he was struggling for a moment, but he got them on, nonetheless. He then held his arms out to Tsuki.

“Eh?”

“I don’t think I can walk.” Roppi said. “Carry me.”

“…Okay.”

Tsuki pulled Roppi up. The Coravak got on Tsuki’s back, hugging him close.

**_‘He’s so light.’_ **

Tsuki grabbed the sheet and his clean clothes. He then stood. He put one hand underneath Roppi. Without much effort, he was able to hold the birdman up just like that. The two made their way down the hall.

 ** _‘It’s still early, so my Nii-san’s should still be asleep.’_** He glanced at a clock. **_‘Oh, yeah. It’s six in the morning. Tsugaru-Nii won’t be up till eight.’_**

Without interruption, the duo made it to the bathhouse. The two showered off—Roppi taking extra time since he had to clean out his insides—and hopped in the bath. Both exhaled with relief as their sore muscles were soothed by the hot water.

“So, Tsuki.” Roppi started.

“Hm?”

“Mind telling me what this ‘brother’ is again? In a way I can understand. While you’re at it, explain that ‘mother’/’woman’ thing you were on about last night.”

“O-oh. Um, so, um, hm. A-a ‘brother’ is a man that shared the same womb as you.”

“Oh, so an Ékûrablav. Or Aikérablav.”

“Wh-what’s the difference?”

“Ékûrablav—‘the oldest of the womb’. Aikérablav—'the youngest of the womb’. There’s also Ukaibarablav, which means ‘the in between of the womb’.”

“Oh, so a middle child.”

Roppi shrugged. “I think so. A child is Rookery-kin’s, right?”

“Um…”

“Rookery-kins are the young ones, those that still reside in the rookery.”

“K-kind of. We call those babies or infants. A child is one that’s old enough to walk, talk, and play but still needs a parent’s guidance. Then they become teenagers, where they’re more independent and on their way to being an adult.”

Roppi nodded. “Rookery-kin’s stay in the rookery until they become what you call ‘teenagers’. We call them ‘Flight-kin’s’. Most Coravak’s can fly from a young age, but it’s usually bunny hops and gliding. When their wings are strong enough to actually carry them and they start sprouting flight feathers, they become part of the Flight-kin’s, where they’re taught how to fly by the adults—the Minkirin’s, ‘kin’s ready to breed’.”

Tsuki nodded. “Th-then what does Minlir mean?”

“Breeding mark.”

“…Oh.”

Roppi chuckled. He then scooted closer, flapping his wet wings against the top of the water. “It sounds crass, I know, but Minlir’s are very important to us. To give our Minlir to someone means we’re willing to have their children so…”

“Then-then giving your Minlir to another man is…we-we can’t make children.”

Roppi tilted his head, looking extremely confused. “Humans and Coravak’s can breed together. I’m proof of that.”

“But men can’t.”

Roppi glowered. “Doesn’t being a ‘man’ just make you an adult?”

“No, that’s a figure of speech. To be a man means…means…um, well, it means you-you can provide for you-your future suitors and fam-family. To-to be a man, physically, you need a p-penis.”

“…Is this that gender thing I’ve heard about?”

“Um, yes.”

“Oh, well, let me tell you, Tsuki. Coravak’s don’t have a concept of gender. We all have the same thing between the legs.” Roppi sat up on his knees so his cock was exposed. “We all have this.”

“W-wait, so Heartstone’s are all male?”

“If you want to call us that, yes. We’re all ‘male’.”

“Then-then how do you have children? You need a womb to-to have babies!”

“What do you think you were putting your dick into all last night? Your cock kissed my womb over and over again.”

“…Wait…” Tsuki stared at Roppi wide-eyed as he stared at him. “Are you—your rump is ac-actually your va-vagina?”

“I don’t know what a vagina is.”

“…Co-Coravak’s have male pregnancies?”

Roppi shrugged. “I don’t know. All I know is my eggs are going to be fertile this month.” Roppi smiled as he put his hand on his stomach. “I’m going to have to make a nest soon.”

Tsuki just stared at him wide-eyed. **_‘There are no female Heartstones. That means everyone who’s slept with a Heartstone impregnated them. That means I impregnated Roppi-san last night.’_**

Tsuki’s eyes were as wide as moons.

**_‘I’m going to be a father…’_ **

Roppi sunk back into the water. He slapped his wings to swim over to Tsuki. The Coravak nuzzled his face against Tsuki’s neck.

“Let me ask, were you okay sleeping with me because you thought we wouldn’t have a baby? No strings attached, no commitment.”

“N-n-n-n-no, that’s not it!” Tsuki looked down at him. “We-we agreed. I’m-I’m your life-mate now, so I’m committed. I want to-to be with you. I just…I just…didn’t think I…I’m not sure I’m re-ready to be a father yet. I-I mean, I’m not an-an adult just—I still live at home with my Nii-san’s. I don-don’t have a job. I don’t have any-any means to provide for-for us.”

“You can hunt, can’t you?”

“Yes.”

“You can build, can’t you?”

“Um, well, I-I think so. I’ve never bu-built a house before so—and things like tha-that takes money.”

“What’s money?”

“Um…” Tsuki wasn’t sure how to explain the concept of currency to something that obviously never used it.

Roppi seemed the agree that wasn’t important and instead asked, “Are you scared to have a baby, Tsuki?”

“…I’m not s-scared because I’m going to have a baby wit-with a monster. I’m just…I’m worried I won-won’t be able to pro-provide for them.”

Roppi nodded. “I understand.”

The Coravak rubbed his head against Tsuki’s neck. His feathers for hair were soft to the touch. 

“We’ll figure it out. We’ll have to work together on this to make a happy future for our young.”

Tsuki stared down at him. He was uncertain, without question. But he nodded all the same. He wrapped his arms around Roppi’s back.

“Ah, don’t, Tsuki!” Roppi looked up at him. “My feathers are so heavy, so you holding me in the water, I feel like you’re trying to drown me.”

“O-oh! Um, sorry! He-here!” Tsuki put his arms under Roppi’s. He lifted Roppi up and hugged him close. “Th-there, now you can’t dr-drown.”

“Thanks.”

“You-you really are heavy now though. I-I knew f-feathers absorbed w-water, but I didn’t thi-think they’d be this heavy. You gained, li-like, forty pounds.”

Roppi nodded. “Yeah, that’s bound to happen.”

Tsuki smiled, then leaned up and kissed Roppi’s cheek. “Are yo-you ready to g-get out?”

“Yeah.”

Tsuki nodded. Holding Roppi still, Tsuki stood. Roppi seemed to appreciate it as he grabbed Tsuki in return and worked with him. The two stepped out. Tsuki let Roppi go. The Heartstone stepped away from the human. He then ruffled his feathers, splattering Tsuki with droplets.

“Ah!” Tsuki put his hands up to block the water. “Roppi-san!”

The raven didn’t stop. He shook his feathers again and again and again until his wings were damp instead of wet.

“Roppi-san!” Tsuki whined.

“What? I had to dry off my wings!”

“Towels, Roppi-san! W-we have towels!”

“What’s a towel?”

Tsuki held up the white towel. “It absorbs water!”

Roppi glowered. “How would I know about your weird human things?”

Tsuki chuckled. He then held the towel out to Roppi. The harpy-man took it and began drying off. Tsuki grabbed his own towel and did the same.

Once dried, Tsuki put on his fudoshi and yukata. Roppi wrapped the sheet around himself, tying it around his neck, and right under his rump. He had it so the opening was around his back and not the front so his feathers could breath. That, however, left Roppi’s rump completely exposed.

“Here, let me help.” Tsuki stated.

He then knelt down. He grabbed the two long hems of the sheet and wrapped it around Roppi’s hips, so his rump was covered but his tails feathers were free. He tied the ends in the front.

“Th-there.”

“Thanks.” Roppi ruffled his feathers again. There was a small sprinkle of water, but nothing for Tsuki to voice his complaints.

Tsuki turned around, offering his back to Roppi. The Heartstone took the offer and climbed up. Tsuki lifted the raven up and the two were on their way.

“Um, s-so, Roppi-san,” Tsuki started.

“Hm?” Roppi rested his head against Tsuki’s.

“You-you mentioned ear-earlier, um, that you were proof man and Heartstone could-could make b-babies.” Tsuki left the bathhouse, walking across the garden. “Are-are you a half breed?”

“Kind of. Coravak’s don’t look much different just because of the ninepows. It’s whoever the ninemils is, and usually that’s the Coravak. Coravak DNA is more prominent than humans. Honestly, any breed of monster is going to be more prominent than human blood. Human blood is weak in comparison to most breeds.”

“A-ah.” The blond stepped onto the engawa.

“I’m still considered a Coravak. There’s no discernable feature that shows the difference between a half-breed and a pure-bred. Only the ninemils would know.”

“Wh-what’s ninepow me-mean?”

“The one who gives. As in the one who provides the semen. Ninemil is the one who receives, as in the one who receives the semen.”

“O-okay.” **_‘He already told me the ninemil one.’_**

Roppi chuckled. “Honestly, I never thought I’d be a ninemil, but you weren’t a bad choice for a ninepow.”

“W-well, I don’t thin-think you’ve ever taken a human as a li-life-m-mate so…”

“That’s very true. I heard that humans can breed Coravak’s but Coravak’s can’t breed humans.”

“We-well, I’m sure Coravak’s could if-if they slept with a woman.”

“Again, with the woman thing. What’s so different between males and these woman?”

“Um, when-when it’s plural, it’s women, just like when you say ‘man’ plural, it’s ‘men’.”

“…For fuck’s sake, your language is fucking weird.”

“S-sorry.”

“Okay, so wo _men_. What’s the difference?”

“Wo-women are the ones who carry the babies. Men don’t have wombs, so men have to impregnate women.”

“Is there a discernable difference?”

“Y-yes. Women have bre-breasts and a vagina.”

“Breasts?”

“Milk sacs on-on their chests.”

“…Okay. Coravak’s don’t have milk sacs so…”

“I-I know. Bu-but um, if-if a Coravak had sex with a woman th-then I’m sure there’d be a ba-baby.”

“Hm. Interesting. I’m not going to try it.”

“I!” Tsuki jolted. “I’d prefer you didn’t!”

Roppi giggled.

“Um, Rop-Roppi-san, you um…”

“What?”

“You mentioned ear-earlier you-you didn’t have any-anyone who would c-care um, if you chose a hu-human as a life-mate…”

“Oh, yeah….” Roppi hesitated.

Tsuki looked over his shoulder as he turned the corner towards his room. “C-can you explai—”

“Good morning, Tsukishima.”

Tsuki jolted and faced front. His eyes went as wide as moons to see the mayor, Shiki, standing in front of his bedroom door. Delic and Tsugaru were also there. Both his brothers stared at him wide-eyed—particularly, at the Heartstone on his back.

“Shi-Shi-Shi-Shiki-san!” Tsuki took a step back. “Wh-wh-wh-what are you do-doing here?!”

“I came to see you, obviously. Since you failed your hunt, I figured I’d offer a helping hand for you to catch a Heartstone.” Shiki crossed his arms, eyes narrowed with scrutiny. “Seems like that’s not the case anymore.”

“Um, um,” Tsuki put Roppi down. He began pushing the Coravak backwards. “N-now, Shiki-san, this is—”

Tsuki’s words died and everyone covered their ears as Roppi let out an ear-piercing screech. It wasn’t a long wale, just enough to get a point across. Tsuki looked over his shoulder at Roppi. The raven’s feathers were flared with obvious aggression as he glared death at Shiki.

“You wanted to know, Tsuki.” Roppi looked over his shoulder at the blond. “Why I don’t have anyone who cares about me anymore?”

“Ro-Ro-Roppi-san?” Tsuki stared up at him in confusion, taking his hands off his ears.

“It’s because of this bastard of a human.” Roppi pointed at Shiki.

Shiki glowered at him, cocking a brow in confusion. “What are you on about?”

“Your Minlir!” Roppi faced front. “Your looks just like mine, doesn’t it?”

“Minlir?”

“You-your Heartstone Brand.” Tsuki voiced.

Roppi grabbed Tsuki’s yukata. He tugged the blond forward, who gasped to the rough treatment, and pulled the fabric to the side to expose the birthmark on his chest.

“Show me what yours looks like, bastard!” Roppi yelled.

“Roppi-san?” Tsuki stared at him wide-eyed, the dots connecting as to why Roppi was so angry.

Shiki glared at Roppi for a moment longer, then he undid his shirt, just enough to expose a birthmark on his shoulder, close to his neck. It was a Heartstone mark, the usual heart, but this one had two snakes coming out of the top of it.

Roppi growled, a sound akin to a vile, demonic gargling. He then looked back at Tsuki, a thin smile on his face and a deep glower on his brow.

“20 years ago, this man raped a Coravak, birthing me. Because of the nature of my birth, my ninemil had a hard time accepting me. They always kept me at an arms-length. They later found a life-mate and had another Rookery-kin. As I became a Flight-kin, my ninemil said I was starting to resemble my ninepow.”

Roppi looked back at Shiki.

“I can see what they were talking about now.” Roppi growled. “We do look close enough alike that it would cause them problems. After my Aikérablav was raped, my ninemil blamed me for taking my eyes off Virus. Virus didn’t lose their Minlir, but the trauma was there. Having a bastard drown you as they rape you isn’t a simple thing to just shrug off, wouldn’t you agree, _Shiki-san_?”

Shiki had a deep scowl on his face, but there was a form of confusion in his dark eyes.

“My ninemil decided they couldn’t stay within these mountains. They, with their life-mate and Virus, left—and my ninemil made a point to tell me I wasn’t welcome to follow.”

Roppi looked over his shoulder to look at Tsuki with that hateful expression.

“You understand now, Tsuki, why I have such a bitter hatred for humans? It’s a good thing you decided to let me go, else I would have killed you as soon as you were done.”

Tsuki stiffened. He looked at Shiki, then back at Roppi, then back at Shiki.

“…Funny,” Shiki said, looking at Tsuki, “I thought you said your Heartstone got loose and got away. Not that you let him go.”

“…Um…well…”

“I’ll admit, I feel bad about what happened to you, Heartstone.” Shiki looked at Roppi. “But I think you have me confused with someone else. The Heartstone I got my Brand from was a man.”

“Um, Shiki—”

“Yeah, Tsuki and I had a nice conversation about this thing you people call ‘gender’. And I would like to inform you that Coravak’s don’t have this concept. We all have balls and cocks, and we all have wombs, and we can all be impregnated by humans.”

“Unless your anus connects to your womb, I don’t think I—”

“The hole underneath my ball sacks is the entrance to my womb, you fucking Neanderthal!”

Shiki clenched his teeth, obviously not taking the insult lightly. “Then how do you defecate?”

“What the fuck is that?”

“Um, Roppi-san.” Tsuki started sheepishly. “When-when you eat, you-you have to le-le-let out what you di-dige-digested, right?”

“You mean our pellets?”

Tsuki’s eyes widened.

“Like an owl’s?” Delic voiced.

Roppi looked at him. “Humans have made that comparison before, yes.”

“Wait,” Tsugaru started. “Are you saying that Heartstone’s are a male only species, that can also get pregnant?”

“That’s exactly right. Spent the last twenty minutes explaining that to Tsuki since he didn’t seem to realize he impregnated me.”

Tsugaru and Delic jolted. Tsuki couldn’t meet their eye as he looked to the ground. “A-A lot ha-happened last night. I-I was—I was go-going to tel-tell you.”

“There’s a lot Tsuki and I have to discuss.” Roppi grinned maliciously back at Shiki and Tsuki’s brothers. “He’s agreed to be my life-mate, and no, it wasn’t some shallow lie to get me to spread my legs. As such, he and I need to come to some kind of compromise with our living condition. After all, I doubt he wants to live in a cave and I’m not comfortable living in a human settlement—especially one ruled by _you_.”

“I don’t rule this settlement, I’m merely a figurehead meant to help the people. And what makes you think Tsuki would agree to that?”

“N-no!” Tsuki started quickly. “We—Roppi-san and I agreed we would—we would be life-mates! I-I want to…I want to be there for-for Roppi-san!”

“He’s a Heartstone.”

“Is-Isn’t that hypocritical, Shiki-san? We can rape Heartstones but c-can’t marry one? That’s sm-small-minded!”

Shiki glared. Tsuki felt instantly small. However, Roppi looked back at him, smiling happily. The harpy walked over and hugged Tsuki’s arm to his chest.

“I made a good choice picking you as my life-mate.” Roppi rested his head against his shoulder.

Tsuki patted Roppi’s head but he couldn’t bring himself to smile when Shiki was staring at him.

“Tsuki,” Tsugaru started. “How long have you known this Heartstone?”

“…Sin-since yesterday.”

“Tsuki!” Delic called. “You can’t marry someone you just met!”

“But I can rape them and take their sacred birthmarks meant to be given to their life-mates?”

“W-well…” Delic didn’t seem to have a proper response. Nor Tsugaru.

“Our tradition is wrong! I’ve been saying this since the day Psy raped Virus! Forcing yourself onto someone, sexually abusing them, should not be what makes you a man! If these Heartstone’s were women, I doubt anyone would be alright with there Masculine-Cue! It just hasn’t been a problem because there were apparently no consequences! But there are consequences!” Tsuki looked down at Roppi with nervousness, putting his hand on the Heartstone’s stomach. “The fact that I’m going to be a father when I’m not ready to be one is proof of that.”

Tsuki looked back up at Shiki. He kept eye contact with the mayor, his voice never wavering.

“And just like Roppi-san, there are probably boundless children within the Heartstone clan that have fathers within our town. Over the last five generations, how many Heartstone’s were raped by their brothers and impregnated without either being the wiser of the incest that transpired? We have all been practicing incest without even realizing it!”

Shiki said nothing.

“Shiki-san, please, you have to see that our tradition is wrong! Heartstone’s aren’t just savage birds to be hunted! They’re intelligent and complex creatures, just like us humans! They have personalities, sorrows, fears just like humans! They can even learn multiple languages! Roppi can speak perfect Japanese with only a few gaps in his nouns! He speaks a separate language, Japanese isn’t his mother tongue, but he still learned! We can’t treat them like mindless beasts! If…If anything, we’re the beasts for even thinking like that!”

Shiki was quiet.

“Wow, Tsuki, you didn’t stutter once!” Roppi looked up at him, clearly impressed. “I don’t get how your impediment works! You stutter like someone’s holding your tongue when you’re nervous and embarrassed, but when you’re confident, you speak perfectly! I don’t understand why it’s like that!”

“I-I don-don’t understand it ei-either.” Tsuki looked down at him. “It’s just a-a thing.”

“That’s so interesting!”

“Shiki-san,” Delic said sheepishly. “Tsuki does have some valid points.”

“Maybe our opinions are biased,” Tsugaru added. “But we have shared Tsuki’s view. Neither me nor Delic were able to rape our Heartstones. We required their consent before gaining their Brand.”

“I still visit mine in the woods sometimes.” Delic admitted. “He won’t come to the town, but he’s come dangerously close to the outskirts.”

“I don’t agree with Tsuki marrying a Heartstone he just met. But I am not against his opinions of our tradition.”

“You two don’t need to hackle me.” Shiki glowered over his left shoulder to glare at Tsugaru, then his right to glare at Delic. “I will admit, Tsuki made valid points.”

Tsuki’s eyes widened in surprise. He didn’t think he would actually be able to convince Shiki, let alone so easily.

The mayor looked back at Tsuki.

“The incest is the most pressing matter” Shiki said, “What you’re asking of me, Tsuki, is to throw out a tradition that is five generations long.”

“But it’s—”

“The councilmen may not agree. Not without proof that a male Heartstone _can_ be impregnated.”

“Well, I’m sure to be pregnant.” Roppi said with no form of modesty.

“Until a baby is born, our hands are tied. But if we were able to monitor a Heartstone’s development throughout their supposed pregnancy, knowing the father if a human, I don’t think the councilmen will put up a fuss to stopping our tradition.”

Tsuki’s eyes widened. So did Roppi’s.

The harpy narrowed his eyes in a glare. “Telling us what we want to hear won’t do shit without results.”

Shiki glowered. “Same can be said to you. Without that baby, why should I believe that a male Heartstone can be impregnated?”

Roppi’s lip pulled back in a snarl. But he said nothing.

“Let’s make a deal then, Heartstone.”

Shiki walked up to them. Tsuki jolted and turned so Roppi was behind him ever-so-slight. It was a simple reflex to protect his lighter and smaller partner. Such a thing earned Tsuki a small glower from Shiki, but the mayor said nothing about it. Shiki stopped just out of reach of Tsuki’s personal space. He looked down at Roppi, who glared at him openly.

“Whatever you and Tsuki do after the baby is born is none of our business. However, while you’re pregnant, remain in this town, allow us to monitor your development and witness the birth of your child. With that, we’d have probable cause to disregard our tradition.”

“You could just show my Minlir and yours to the council. The fact that they’re similar is proof you guys did a Heartstone that had blood ties.”

“But that doesn’t mean that you and I are related in anyway. For all we know, the Heartstone I had sex with 20 years ago had a child or a brother to another Heartstone.”

Roppi grumbled but couldn’t come up with a reply.

“Remain in the village. If you’re pregnant, no one can argue you had sex with another Heartstone while you were in the forest. Stay here with Tsuki and there will be no argument that Tsuki’s the father. Until you’re showing, I ask that you don’t leave the village at all and remain within sight of someone at all times.”

“Like hell I’ll—”

“Ro-Roppi-san.” Tsuki grabbed the raven’s hand. “This-this may be our only chance to end this tradition. The Heart—Coravak’s won’t have to fear our town anymore. If all it takes it some monitoring—”

“I’m not some pet! I won’t be supervised, and you can’t stop me from going where I want!”

“No one’s calling you a pet.” Shiki said. “If there’s even a moment where someone can say ‘well, you don’t know where he went, so he could have gotten impregnated by anyone’, then your statements can be thrown out the window as soon as they were mentioned.”

“If-If you’re with me, Roppi-san, it-it won’t be supervision. I…I don’t trust some of-of the townsfolk not to hurt you, s-so I’d rather you not go-go out without me.”

Roppi glowered. Then he glanced to the side. “…I get your point. You’re the only human I trust in this settlement.”

Tsuki smiled. “Stay here with me, Roppi-san. Prove everyone wrong about Heartstones.”

“There you go again, not stuttering.” Roppi scowled, his cheeks turning a little red.

Tsuki tilted his head so he could make level eye contact with the Coravak. Roppi glanced to the side. Then closed his eyes tight shut. He clenched his teeth and groaned in exasperation.

“FINE!” Roppi opened his eyes. He glared at Tsuki then as Shiki. “Fine! Fine! I’ll stay!”

Shiki nodded. Tsuki smiled happily before hugging Roppi close. Roppi groaned, the blond squeezing the air out of him. The harpy let out another groan, this one in annoyance. He then looked at Shiki. Tsuki let him go and he turned to face the mayor fully. He smiled maliciously.

“Well, _Father_ , I hope we can get along.”

Shiki glowered. But he would at least try to be civil. “Likewise.”

Without another word, the mayor walked past the two. Tsuki pulled Roppi to the side to give Shiki enough room on the engawa. Tsugaru rushed to follow Shiki, most-likely to escort him out. He stopped to look at Roppi.

“Introduction’s seem to be in order. I am Tsugaru, the eldest son.”

“I’m Delic.” The pink blond gave a single wave. “Middle kid. Nice to meet you.”

“…I’m Hachimenroppi.”

Tsugaru smiled. “Well, Hachimen-san, this may not be the ideal situation for you, but this wasn’t an ideal situation for us either. Let us be courteous to one another and try to get along.”

Roppi nodded. “I’ll try my best not to be a pain.”

Tsugaru nodded. He then turned and followed after Shiki.

Delic hopped up to him next. He looked at Roppi for a moment then at Tsuki.

“You, me, and Tsugaru need to have a talk.” The pink blond said in a stern voice.

“I-I know.”

“Come on.”

“Oh, um, right now?”

“Yes, right now!”

“Can…can it wait? Roppi-san and I were…up late last night…” Tsuki cast his gave to the ground, blushing profusely. “We, um…actually haven’t sl-slept…yet…so-so, um, we’re re-really tired.”

Delic glowered at him with obvious disapproval. Tsuki looked at the ground sheepishly.

The older blond let out a heavy sigh. “Fine. But we’re not avoiding it. As soon as you wake up, we’re hashing this out.”

Tsuki nodded rigorously. Delic nodded once then let out a heavy sigh. He patted Tsuki on the shoulder before turning and walking down the engawa.

Tsuki felt ashamed. He wasn’t ashamed with his decision or his choice to be with Roppi. He was just upset his brothers were obviously disappointed in him. That hurt far worse than their rage.

“Hey,” Roppi tugged on Tsuki’s yukata. “You okay?”

Tsuki looked down at him. “I’ll-I’ll be fine. Le-let’s just g-go to bed.”

Roppi nodded. “Yeah.”

The two walked down the engawa, Roppi still holding Tsuki’s arm to his chest.

“At least we’re making change.” Roppi said.

Tsuki looked down at him once again. He then smiled. He rested his head on Roppi’s in a loving manner. Roppi returned the gesture, resting his head on Tsuki’s shoulder.

“We’re going to make a change to both our worlds, Roppi-san. Together. Things will work out, I’m certain about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Sukiyaki is a one-pot dish of wagyu beef, vegetables, and tofu cooked with a sweet soy sauce broth in a shallow cast iron pot.
> 
> And done!
> 
> This fic was a fun way to flesh out some more of my monsters, like with False Gods. I was able to figure out the science versus magic behind the Coravak's, so I really enjoyed writing it.  
> This took way longer than I would like to admit. I was trying to pour a lot of information of my monster into this fic, but at the same time, moderate it so it won’t be overbearing for the readers. I hope everyone enjoyed my concept! 
> 
> I ended up pulling a Disney Princess/Romeo and Juliet kind of story. I didn’t mean to but it just kind of happened. *le shrug* What can I say? Star-cross lovers are cute.
> 
> A part of me wanted to write up the all-night sex scene. But a very, very big part of me was far to lazy to put that much effort into this story. I notice that when I write a sex scene, and it starts getting a bit arduous, I lose motivation to finish the scene and it feels like such a chore. I don’t think sex scenes are supposed to feel like that, but *le shrug* who’s to say. Maybe it’s because I’ve been writing R-scenes since I was 15…or 14—I can’t remember, but it was around that time I started writing R-scenes. Anyway, maybe it’s because I’ve been writing it from a young age that now, if it’s more than five pages, I get bored of it. >Input ‘I don’t know’ sound< I hope the R-scenes aren’t too long.
> 
> I can honestly see a whole new series starting with this concept. But, at the same time, probably not going to happen because I don’t want to come up with an ending nor should I be starting more projects until I finish some! I am going to write Tsugaru and Delic’s Masculine Cues, but that’s be the only continuation to this tale. If anyone actually wants a continuation of Roppi and Tsuki, let me know and I’ll start taking this story seriously! Until then, it’s just sexual romance.
> 
> Here's a link to the full detailed monster design for Coravak’s: https://www.deviantart.com/kittycatkyla23/art/Coravak-Heartstone-822372935  
> Uncensored version:  
> https://kittycatkyla23.newtumbl.com/post/22751010
> 
> The hand-writing is a bit wonky because a certain character of mine is the one who wrote them—that’s sounds weird. What I mean is, the descriptive pages, as put in my series, were written by Lathor. Basically, I have this character create a journal for studying monster breeds, and as such, the pages I draw need to have a unique handwriting besides my own. Can honestly admit, it’s not easy. I don’t know how to forge handwriting so trying to write anything as another person’s handwriting is really difficult.
> 
> But anyway, Lathor has inconsistencies with the way he writes because he had been around for centuries and seen language change before his eyes. So, some letters will look confusing, but I’m certain I made them legible thanks to the word they are in.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Don’t forget to comment, kudo’s and all that jazz. See you in the next one.
> 
> KCK


End file.
